Things Left Unsaid
by The Cat Curiosity killed
Summary: Lucy knows that love isn't simple. And when she becomes aware of the feelings she holds for her rosy-haired best friend, Lucy discovers what an understatement that is. But when Natsu suddenly leaves to search for his father, Lucy misses her chance to confess. Natsu returns, but Lucy has already moved on. Is he too late? Or could it be that love is simple after all. (Nalu)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**_Okay, so I began writing this a while ago... like three months ago. Now that I'm posting it however, I realise that it doesn't match with the canon story line (at least the first two chapters anyway). I won't say why, because I want to avoid spoiling it for people who watch the anime. But if you're up to date in the manga you'll understand what I'm talking about. Despite the inaccuracy, I still wanted to post this story. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this slightly angst, slightly funny, fluffy ball of drama that I've created about our favourite salamander and celestial spirit mage. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF I DID ALL MY SHIPS WOULD BE CANON.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye 

"Drink up!" Cana yelled, downing another barrel of sake.  
Lucy looked on in awe, it never ceased to amaze her how much some of her guild mates could drink in one night. Especially the Card Magic mage that sat on one of the tables laughing heartily.  
Despite the occasion, Cana seemed happy enough, maybe she was just happy for the excuse to celebrate and drink. Lucy decided it didn't matter. Everyone was having fun and that was what was important.

The entire guild was alive with laughter and music, Wakaba and Macao were joking together, Gajeel sung on stage while Levy tried very hard to pretend she wasn't staring like a love-sick school girl, Natsu and Happy were dancing on the tables, and everyone was genuinely having a good time.

"Can you believe it?" Lisanna asked Lucy, who sat beside her at the bar.

Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself, truthfully, she did. And, looking at the colourful banner that now hung above them, she had to admit that she'd believed it all along.  
But, she knew that wasn't what the petite, white haired mage had meant, so she shook her head.

"It's not what you'd picture those two celebrating," Lucy replied. Because looking at the rosy-haired mage bouncing from one foot to the other, a toothy grin plastered on his face as he danced with his blue best friend. You'd never guess that it was that guy they were celebrating. Nor would you guess, that he'd just become an S-Class Wizard.

"I'm happy for him." Mira-Jane commented, as she washed dishes behind the bar, "Natsu worked very hard for it."

Lucy nodded in agreement, recalling the weeks of vigorous training and solo missions with Happy that Natsu had started as soon as Makarov announced that after seven years, they would be resuming the S-Class test.

"He sure did, I hope it doesn't go to his head though." Lucy sighed, as Natsu reminded Erza again of how he'd beaten her in one of the challenges.

"I'm sure he won't, it's Natsu after all." Lisanna said.  
"Don't worry Lucy, I'm positive Natsu won't stop going on missions with you just because he's S-Class now, if that's what you're worried about." Mira added, giving Lucy a worried look.  
Lucy fought back a blush, "w-why would I be worried about that?!" she said hurriedly, not looking at either of the blue eyed sisters.

"Why act so defensive Lucy?" Lisanna asked keenly, Lucy, afraid to answer was saved when Makarov's voice came booming through the guild.

"Mina! Quiet down, we have some words for our newest S-Class mage!" Their master shouted, the guild settled down as Erza took the stage.

"I always looked on you as a younger brother, someone I needed to protect. Over the years it has become clear that your strength would someday surpass mine. Many times, you have been the one protecting me, I look forward to seeing how much further you can succeed." Erza finished proudly, before handing the mike to Grey.

"Congrats flame-head, even though I'm pretty sure you cheated." Grey began, which warranted a shout from Natsu "as if pervert!"  
Grey ignored him, "I _am_ glad for you. But you just wait Natsu, next time I definitely won't lose!" Grey promised and Natsu smiled in agreement.

Next was Elfman, but he really didn't have much to say except the usual "Well done, no you're a man!"

After a while Makarov returned to the mic. "Fairy Tail!" He cried, causing everyone to turn their heads. "Today one of our children has grown up," He said, turning to the fire dragon-slayer, "Natsu, I've always had the most trouble with you. You're destructive, impulsive and you've been a giant pain in my-"  
"Master!" Mira cut him off.

Makarov continued "Neck, I was going to say neck!" he shouted, "now where was I? Oh, yes Natsu, even though you cause so much trouble, I always knew you were a good one. And today, proves it not only to me, but to everyone of those council rats who ever doubted a mage of Fairy Tail!"

The entire guild shouted in reply, a roar of excitement and pride echoed through the halls. "Ha! You're alright yourself Gramps!" Natsu called out before lighting his fists on fire and joining the crowd.

Lucy smiled as she watched her fiery partner celebrate. She was extremely proud of him, he'd wanted this more than anyone and he'd worked so hard for it too.  
The truth was, Natsu had inspired her over the last few weeks. And, Lucy had started to think, maybe if she worked hard enough, she could make her dreams come true as well. Lucy thought of the un-finished novel sitting in her desk draw.

The past month had also opened Lucy's eyes to something else. Something that had taken her a while to come to terms with, but now had settled enough for her to actually consider it as a possibility.

It had started some weeks ago when Natsu began his training, he'd been doing laps around the town with weights tied to his belt all day. Lucy could tell he was tiring but he didn't stop, he kept going. Even though it was clearly painful and sweat was streaming off of him in rivers.

For some reason it pricked something in her mind. And, Lucy began to recall all the times she'd been in danger. Every single memory was accompanied by one of Natsu, just as he was now, strong and determined not to give up.  
Lucy thought about that day a lot and came to a realisation that she really had been taking Natsu for granted. And that, she somehow couldn't imagine herself without his strength beside her, helping her to go on.  
Lucy didn't want to imagine it either.

Following this realisation, came many more. It was like she'd opened a flood gate to a vault of emotions she hadn't even known she'd been carrying around. It scared her at first, to think that these new feelings for her best friend could strike her so suddenly. But after a while, Lucy felt more at ease with them. Once she noted that they hadn't been sudden at all, that her feelings for Fairy Tail's Salamander had been building since the first time he'd taken her hand and brought her home with him.

Now, all that remained was the question of what she should do about them. A question she was having a difficult time answering.

Lucy knew she should tell him, but she had no idea how simple, platonic Natsu would react to her confession. Lucy had been going to wait, let him consider her a friend a little longer. And, when he was ready for something more, she'd be waiting.

But, Makarov's speech had made her reconsider. Did she honestly believe her relationship with Natsu would change if she remained quiet? He'd already grown a lot since she first met him. And, they wouldn't stay kids forever. One day, Natsu would be ready and if Lucy didn't let him know now that she wanted more. He might just continue to see her as a friend and choose someone else. The idea hurt more than she expected and so Lucy decided then.  
She wouldn't wait to let him know, even if things became weird, she wouldn't regret being truthful to someone she cared for.

Lucy smiled as her thoughts were interrupted by the subject of them.  
Natsu crashed onto the stage, bruises from a recent fight with Grey already purpling on his arms. "Mina! I have an announcement!" he shouted excitedly, taking the mic from Gajeel, interrupting his song.

Everyone turned their attention to the Fire Mage, wondering what his announcement could be.

"Now that I'm S-Class, I know I'll find Igneel for sure. So, tomorrow I'm leaving to search for him!"

The entire guild was silent apart from the crash of a glass as it fell from Mira-Jane's surprised hands. Natsu grinned from the stage obviously expecting his friends to be as excited as he was. But no one could find any words. They knew he would want to look for his dragon step-father sooner or later, but just a day after he won the S-Class exams?

"Good for you Salamander." Someone congratulated and everyone turned to find that the comment had belonged to Gajeel. "Tell me if you find anything of Metalicana while you're gone."

It seemed natural that out of everyone, Gejeel would support Natsu's plan. After all, they were in the same boat. Either way, Gajeel's enthusiasm seemed to break the spell that Natsu's speech had cast on the crowd. Everyone began to clap and shout out their encouragement.

Everyone that is, except for Lucy.

Lucy remembered when her governess had explained to her that her mother was sick, that she would not be alive for very much longer. That her beautiful, kind, loving mother would look as if she was sleeping, but everything she was would be gone. Leaving just an empty shell that resembled her. Lucy had felt like she couldn't breath, like the world became detached and hazy, closing in around her and feeling utterly surreal. That was the first time she'd felt like that.  
Now, hearing Natsu's news, the dreaded feeling struck her for a second time.

On the way home, Lucy felt numb. The rest of the party had passed in a blur, she remembered Natsu coming over to greet her and she hoped her smile had been convincing. Lucy herself couldn't remember, she'd been trying too hard not to cry. Now, as she walked the familiar path to her apartment, she had no control over the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

… … …

A hot bath helped to untangle Lucy's thoughts. And, by the time she dressed and sat down at her desk, she had stopped crying. Lucy pulled out a piece of paper and tried writing to her mother, but all that mustered was this,

_Dear Mama,_

_He's leaving... What should I do?_

Putting the pen down and throwing the abandoned letter in the waste basket, Lucy almost didn't hear the window open as Natsu and Happy slipped in.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said smiling as if he wasn't leaving in less than 24 hours.

"Stop breaking into my house!" Lucy shouted half-heartedly, they went through the same song and dance every day, but tonight it just seemed pointless.

"Oi, Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked. "Yeah Lucy, you look weirder than usual", added Happy.

"I'm not weird!" Lucy retorted, secretly glad that the blue exceed was here to provoke her. Lucy conceded that as long as she stayed angry, she wouldn't have to be sad.  
"And I'm perfectly fine, Natsu." She said giving him her best attempt at a genuine smile.

Natsu either bought it, or caught on that she didn't want him to linger on the subject of her being okay, because he dropped it and asked something else. "Tonight was fun, huh?" He said happily "everyone had a good time I reckon, I can't wait to tell Igneel all about it."

Lucy flinched a little at his mention of Igneel,

_so he really is going then,_ Lucy thought.

But listening to Natsu's excited chatter, Lucy couldn't help but be happy for him. Even if it hurt her to admit it, she knew there was no way she could tell him now. Not when he was about to attempt something so important to him.

Lucy realised she must really love him if she was willing to put his happiness above giving hers a chance to surface.

"I hope you find him Natsu," Lucy said, and it was truth. She couldn't tell him that she was happy he was going or that she didn't want him to stay. But she _could_ admit that she was genuinely excited for him to be reunited with his father.

"Me too." Natsu said, grinning. Lucy noticed some relief in his eyes and realised that without intending to, she'd given him her blessing. Which he'd apparently been waiting for.  
But now that it was given, Lucy didn't mind. She was just touched that he'd considered her at all when this journey concerned something as important to him as Igneel.

"You'll find him for sure Natsu!" chimed Happy.

"Of course! I'm S-Class now after all." Natsu beamed. And, despite the pain in her chest, Lucy grinned along with her two team mates. After all, they wouldn't be together like this for a while and she wasn't about to ruin it with tears.

Before they left, Natsu turned to her once more. "See ya Lucy, I'll miss you." He said, and Lucy kept her voice even when she said "I'll miss you too." Hard as she tried, she just couldn't say goodbye.

A moment later he was gone.

… … …

Lucy didn't go with the others the next day to see him off, it had taken most of her energy just to get out of bed. She felt terrible, knowing he was there expecting a goodbye from her while she hid beneath her covers like a child. But whatever super human strength had possessed her last night when she'd smiled and wished him luck had completely disappeared by morning. Now the miserable reality struck her with such ferocity, Lucy feared she may actually drown in it.

When night came, her tears seemed to run out. And, when she heard her window open her heart caught in her chest for a brief moment, until she recognised the familiar blue shape and felt a synchronism of disappointment and comfort.

"Happy?" Lucy asked, "I thought you left with Natsu?"

Before Lucy received an answer she felt Happy's soft face hide in the curve of her shoulder.

"Luuuccyyy!" Happy sobbed despondently, "that jerk Natsu!"

"Happy! Happy what happened?" Lucy asked stroking his fur, trying to comfort him best she could.

Happy looked up at her then, big eyes wet with tears "he waited till the last minute to tell me that he was going alone. I can't believe he went without me!" Happy cried, "he said he had to go alone to find Igneel."

"Happy, I'm sure he just didn't want you to have to leave Carla." Lucy said soothingly.

"Why did you tell him you wanted him to find Igneel! You should've told him to stay when we came over last night."

Lucy didn't know what to say to this at first, but eventually she spoke "Happy, I know you don't mean that. Natsu has wanted to find Igneel for a long time. Even when he had us around, Natsu's always been lonely. The type of loneliness that comes from missing someone you love very much." Lucy didn't know if she was referring to how she felt about her mother and father, or about how she felt right now. Either way, she understood why Natsu left and hoped that Happy would too.

"B-but, we've always done everything together.." Happy mumbled into Lucy's pyjama shirt, his voice was still sad but his tears had stopped. "Lucy?" he asked a while later.

"What is it Happy?" Lucy asked softly. "Could I sleep here tonight?" Happy questioned, looking up at Lucy, her own loneliness reflected in the small exceed's eyes.

"Of course Happy." Lucy said tucking the small cat in beside her as she lie down on the bed.

"He'll come back Happy." Lucy whispered, not entirely sure if it was to comfort Happy or herself.

"I know," Happy replied already half-way asleep, "it's gonna be okay isn't it Lucy?"

Lucy swallowed, "yeah.."

But Lucy wasn't okay, not even a little bit.

Because just a little while after realising she was in love with her best friend, he was suddenly leaving for who knows how long. And, the only one who could possibly come close to understanding how upset this made her was the little blue exceed curled up in her arms.

Lucy prayed for happiness to appear in her life and that she might stand a chance of forgetting about her feelings for her rosy-haired dragon slayer before she broke completely. 

* * *

_**Well there you have the first chapter. I really love Happy and Lucy's relationship, it's one of my ultimate BROTP's. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Things Left Unsaid' - despite the crappy title. **_  
_**Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought! **_

_**See ya tomorrow with Chapter 2. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Later

_**Ah the second chapter, I'll be posting these rather quickly since they're all pretty much finished. **_  
_**I hope after this chapter the canon-situation will become less relevant and we can begin to focus on the main story. **_

_**Did I bullshit an entire situation where Natsu finds Igneel? **_  
_**Yes, I will own to that, Igneel is not the main focus of this story so I took fan-fiction liberty to glaze over his involvement. You may not buy the way Natsu finds him, but at least I haven't completely omitted it. **_  
_**But let's face it, you guys are really only here for the Nalu right? ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Do we really need these? It is a fan-fiction site after all... o'well I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Years Later. 

"So you're going home Natsu." the deep voice asked.  
Natsu grinned, "yeah it's been a while, but now that I know how to contact you I'll definitely come back Igneel." he said scratching the recent hair on his chin, reminding himself that he needed to shave again before he got there. He'd always pulled off the pink hair, but a pink beard was a whole other story.

"I don't doubt you will, I'll look forward to our next meeting my son." Igneel's voice echoed through the magic wall.  
"Me too Igneel, I'll say hello to everyone at Fairy Tail for you." Natsu called as his father's voice drifted away. Natsu still felt happy when ever he heard it, even if he couldn't see Igneel, he could hear him and that was good enough.

He'd stumbled on the wall one year ago, it was tall and narrow and completely transparent. If it weren't for the slight shimmer and the softest of metallic hums you wouldn't notice it. But thankfully, Natsu's hearing and eye sight were advanced so he'd spotted them both.

And he _had _been lucky, after a year of wandering and fighting with no clue, he'd been about to give up and go back to Fairy Tail and to his friends who he missed so much it hurt. When suddenly, like a dream, he'd heard Igneel calling to him.

After that he'd lived in the village at the base of the mountain where the wall stood. And, every day, he climbed the mountain to speak with Igneel. Igneel had explained the wall to him several times, said that it was a small tear in their worlds. Which meant of course that Igneel was in another world, he had explained this as well (though he wouldn't say where this world was).  
When he'd left, it was to return to this other world. Igneel hadn't wanted to leave Natsu behind, but he had to leave him to make his own path as a Fire Dragon Slayer. And, when he was ready, Igneel had reached out to him.

All in all, Natsu was just glad to hear his voice again. But he couldn't help thinking that Lucy would have found it very interesting. He'd be sure to tell her all about it when he saw her again.  
The thought of seeing Lucy again excited him, he wanted to see all his Nakama, he wanted to tell Happy about Igneel, he even wanted to see _Gray_.

He'd had a lot of time to think, and Natsu had realised a few things while he was alone for that year, and his year with Igneel had helped to clarify those things. Something in particular, something he needed to say to his blonde partner, was still a little unsure in his mind. But Natsu was especially keen to get home and figure it out.

As he set out for Magnolia, Natsu was even happy to get on the train (though he wasn't for long) and when his beloved city came into view, looking as clean and bright as he remembered, he managed to grin through his motion sickness, happy to be home.

… … …

When Natsu kicked open the door of Fairy Tail and shouted, "I'm back!" There was an astonished pause followed by an uproar of shouts and celebrations as guild mate after guild mate welcomed him home. Natsu couldn't stop smiling, there were several new members he didn't recognise but all the old faces he knew and loved were there greeting him. All except one.

"Flame-brain! What the hell, you disappear for two years and all you say is 'I'm back' I see you're still a half-wit." A familiar voice called out from across the room. Natsu lit his fists on fire "come say that to my face Ice-freak!"

"Some things never change do they." Erza said walking over to stop the fight.

"Natsuuuu!" a voice cried out, Natsu only caught a flash of blue fur before it knocked him over.

"Happy!" Natsu said giving his exceed pal a squeeze. "How've you been?"

"Great! But I'm glad you're back Natsu, this means we can be a team again right?" Happy said looking up at him. Natsu laughed, "of course partner."

The word team reminded Natsu that he still hadn't seen someone yet. But every time he went to look for her, another guild member wanted his attention. Several of the new members were fans of his.

"Natsu-San, did you find Igneel?" Wendy asked, Natsu smiled at her. She'd grown up a lot since he last saw her and he couldn't help thinking she looked much stronger.

"Yup! He said he'll try to contact Grandine and Metalicana but that it might be difficult."

Wendy smiled, "that's okay, I was thinking of looking for Grandine myself when I get stronger. Like you did."

It was a while before the guild calmed down, Natsu said hello to everyone and Makarov welcomed him home the Fairy Tail way by announcing that everybody should get drunk. Natsu sat with Happy at the bar as he got news of all the changes in the guild.

"Well, first of all" Mira began, "Levy and Gajeel finally got together." Natsu didn't know what she meant by 'finally' but was glad for Gajeel and Levy.  
"Gray became S-Class the year after you did and Elfman the year after that. Oh! Gray and Juvia are also together," this surprised Natsu "really?"

Mira nodded "well, he finally gave in and decided to 'give it a chance' but to everyones surprise, it's actually been going pretty well."

"Mira what about me, tell him about me!" Happy interrupted. Mira smiled, "I assumed you wanted to tell him Happy." By now Natsu was beginning to get quite confused. "Tell me what?"

Happy was suddenly in front of him, a wide grin on his little blue face. "I'm a Papa!"

Natsu nearly choked on the food he was eating, "What?!"

"Carla and I had a kitten!" the little exceed continued proudly.

"Really? Happy that's so cool!" Natsu said, and then suddenly realising something added "Wait, that makes me a grandpa, huh!" Everyone laughed at this, and Happy promised to show Natsu his new family the next day.

"So, Happy," Natsu said swallowing a mouthful of food, "where's Lucy?"

His friends suddenly became quiet, this made Natsu worried, "well, where is she?"

Mira seemed to sense that he was getting worked up and said "calm down Natsu, Lucy's fine she just doesn't come here as often as she used to." the take-over mage explained.

Natsu frowned, "well why not?" he asked. Mira's eyes darted to the side, "well.. it's hard to say."

"Whatever it is I'm sure she'll get better," Natsu said assuming Lucy had been struck by some sickness. "I better go see her and tell her I'm back."

"Wait, Natsu-" Happy called, but Natsu was already out the door.  
"Let him go Happy" Mira said, "it might be good for Lucy to see him."

… … …

When Natsu reached Lucy's apartment and climbed in through the window, two thoughts came to him, one immediately after the other.  
First, was that Lucy's window was still as easy to climb through as it had been two years ago.  
And, the second was that the room was empty. Not empty as in no one was home. But empty as in, completely sparse of anything apart from a few pieces of furniture draped in sheets and an old chair. Natsu didn't know what to think.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" a gruff voice said behind him, Natsu turned to see a large woman he recognised as Lucy's land lady.

"Oi, where's Lucy?" he asked, completely ignorant of the fact that he'd broken into a building and been caught. At the mention of Lucy's name the Land lady seemed to remember him.  
"I know you, you're that blonde mages friend, haven't seen you in a while, haven't seen _her_ in a while either for that matter."

"Why wouldn't you have seen her?" Natsu asked.

"That would be because she hasn't lived here for six months, and this place has so much fire damage I can't get anyone to rent it." The land lady said. Natsu had a feeling he might be responsible for such damage so he made his next question quick. "Do you know where she's living now?"

The land lady left for a moment and returned with a piece of paper, "when Miss Heartfillia left, she said to forward any of her mail to this address." she said handing him the paper.  
Then added gruffly, "now get out before I call the police."

Natsu didn't waste time doing as she said, now that he knew where to go he was already on his way.  
_It was nice of the old lady to help me_, he thought, _I should probably pay her for all the damage I caused to Lucy's apartment._

Natsu looked down at the slip of paper once more, _I wonder why Lucy would move_, he thought to himself as he ran.  
When he reached the street written on the piece of paper, he realised he no longer needed it. Catching the familiar scent of vanilla and honey, Natsu followed his nose till he reached Lucy's house. Looking at it, Natsu grimaced.  
It was a tall, white, suburban style building, with a sand-coloured roof and neat little windows that looked out on a clean-cut garden. Natsu thought it was kind of boring, but Lucy's scent was all around it, so it had to be hers.

Natsu glanced at the large wooden door for a half-a-second, before circling to find a window big enough to fit through.  
As he rounded the house he stopped, there was a large, white paned window on the west side of the house. The lacy-white curtains were pulled back and Natsu could see into the room.  
Inside the room, was Lucy.

Natsu's first reaction was confusion, Lucy didn't look sick at all. In fact, she looked even better than she had when he'd left. Her bangs still fell the same way, but her hair was longer, and braided loosely over her right shoulder, she wore a shirt the colour of peaches that was far more modest than what he remembered her wearing. And, Natsu noticed, that on the belt that held up her white shorts, she wasn't wearing her keys or her whip.

Natsu, however was simply glad to see her again. While her back was turned, Natsu found the perfect opportunity to slip in.

When he climbed in and landed with a 'thud' on the cream-coloured carpet Lucy turned around and screamed, kicking him in the face, sending him hurtling into the floor.

"Kyaaa!"

Natsu couldn't help chuckling through the pain, he really should have seen that coming.  
"Same old Lucy!" he laughed, rubbing his cheek as he stood up. Natsu looked at Lucy expecting another outburst or a right-hook, but Lucy just stared at him, brown eyes wide in shock.

"N-Natsu?" she asked, voice trembling slightly. Natsu hadn't realised how much he'd wanted to hear her voice until she spoke, the sound sent a wave of happiness through him.

"Yo, Lucy. I'm back!" he said grinning.  
Lucy continued to stare at him, "I can see that, I also see you still don't know how to use a door," she seemed less shaken now.  
"Listen Natsu, you can't just break into my house-" Lucy began, but Natsu cut her off.  
"Yeah, I know. Listen Lucy, there's something I gotta tell you." He said, taking her hand.

"So do I," said Lucy. But Natsu didn't hear her.

He was too busy trying to figure something out, when he'd taken Lucy's hand, he'd been scratched by something hard and cold.

"Lucy, what's going on in here?" a stranger's voice said at the door. Natsu turned to the man who'd walked in to see him holding Lucy's hand. Natsu didn't care, but apparently Lucy did because as soon as he'd spoken, she jerked her hand back hurriedly like she'd been burnt. Which Natsu was 100% sure she hadn't been.

"Nothing, this is an old friend of mine. He only just got back in town." Lucy said moving to stand beside the unfamiliar man. This time, Natsu looked at him. He was tall and slim with light brown hair and a tight smile. "Eren, this is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is Eren" Lucy introduced Eren, taking his arm before adding timidly, "my fiance."

Natsu couldn't find any words of congratulations or encouragement, he just stood there completely dumbfounded by the news. Lucy's engaged? He thought finally understanding what the cool object on her hand had been. Sure enough, when he looked again, fourth finger on her left hand.  
An engagement ring.

"The wedding is actually next week if you'd like to come, all Lucy's friends are invited." Eren said, looking at Natsu. _Wedding... Lucy's getting married next week? _

Natsu glanced at Eren. This time Natsu really took him in, his cool grey eyes, his clean hospital-like scent, his tight too-shiny smile. Natsu didn't like him.

"Honey, I don't think weddings are Natsu's thing." Lucy said. Natsu felt a strange pang when she called him honey.  
"I'll be there," he said, not even considering if Lucy hadn't wanted to invite him.

"Excellent, why don't you stay for dinner too?" Eren asked politely, as much as Natsu didn't like him, he never turned down good food. And, Natsu also got the impression that Eren wanted him to refuse.  
"Sure, what's for dinner Lucy?" Natsu asked, his usual grin spreading across his face.

… … …

Dinner was awkward, Natsu kept trying to pull Lucy into conversation but every time Eren would answer for her. Things like "Lucy's told me a lot of her days at Fairy Tail" or "Lucy always makes the best meat-loaf." Natsu was just about to interrupt that Lucy's meat-loaf has always been terrible, but that she made a mean fire-chicken sandwich. However, Eren continued talking, "Lucy's become quite popular ever since her book was published."

Natsu commented on this, "you got your novel published? Lucy that's so cool, I never remember you letting me read it." Lucy smiled at this, and Natsu was extremely glad to see it.

"That's because it was never finished! And besides you don't even read books." She said, sending him a pointed look. Natsu was glad to finally be having a conversation with Lucy -even if it was about books.  
"Yeah, but I'd read your book. I promise I won't burn it like that other one."

Lucy laughed "That 'other one' was a classic and I haven't found another since!"

"Well it was your fault, I was only looking at it, you shouldn't have kicked me in the stomach" Natsu retorted.

"You were the one who broke into my house!" she shouted, her anger hollow, she'd already forgiven him for all those things long ago. Lucy was always good like that.

"So what, I did that all the time, you should've been used to it by then." Natsu said dryly.

"So Natsu, you used to break into Lucy's apartment." Eren interjected.

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said. To be honest he'd completely forgotten Eren was sitting there, "me and Happy did it all the time."

"Funny, she never mentioned any of that. In fact I really don't remember her mentioning a Natsu at all," Eren said, looking at Lucy. Who, had suddenly become very interested in her meat-loaf, and was poking at it with her fork.  
"Really?" Natsu said, looking from Lucy to Eren, "she didn't tell you anything about me?" Natsu asked confused, why would Lucy not mention him?

"Well, I'm sure Lucy has nothing to hide. It's not like you slept together or anything." Eren said, shiny smile intact.

Natsu shrugged. "Well, we did once, but what does that have to do with anything."

Lucy spat out the water she was drinking, and Eren seemed to become a few shades paler.

"Sleep!" Lucy shouted suddenly "all we did was sleep, nothing else." she clarified and it finally dawned on Natsu what he'd unwillingly suggested.  
"Uh, yeah only sleeping." Natsu agreed, and Eren seemed to relax a little.

"Well, I'm full. Anyone else?" Lucy said standing up. Natsu hadn't eaten anything on account of it being Lucy's meat-loaf, but he managed to catch on that dinner was over. Natsu nodded and Lucy smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door," she said to Natsu before turning to Eren, "honey could start on the dishes? I'll be back in a moment."

When they reached the door, Lucy pulled Natsu outside and shut it behind them. They were quiet for a while before Lucy spoke, "do you see now Natsu?" she said, crossing her arms "why you can't just break in anymore." She finished, brown eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah, I see." Natsu said, because he did see.

He didn't have to like it though.

"So, did you end up finding Igneel?" Lucy asked, and Natsu grinned. He told her about the magic wall and his year with Igneel. Lucy smiled and seemed to be really interested in the magic wall, just like Natsu knew she would. When they said good night, Natsu suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Lucy. Mira says you don't come to Fairy Tail anymore."

"I do, just not that often, I've been busy with my writing and planning the wedding." Lucy said, and Natsu had an idea.

"I'll promise to stop breaking in," Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu, that means a lo-" Lucy started but Natsu wasn't finished.

"I'll promise, if you promise to go on a mission with me and Happy." he said, quite proud of the plan that was forming in his mind.

"Natsu I can't, I-" Lucy stopped, noticing the determined set of his shoulders, this she'd seen a million times. Natsu was not going to budge until she indulged him.

Eventually Lucy gave in and sighed, "fine, but no more breaking in!" she reminded him.

"It's a deal, I'll tell Happy." Natsu said turning to go.

"Natsu!" Lucy said suddenly, causing him to look back at her.

"It was good to see you again, I'm glad you're back," she said.  
Under the yellow porch light of the boring little house that smelt like her, Lucy's smile looked so soft and bright.  
Natsu nodded, "me too." 

* * *

_**Second chapter finished :D **_

_**As I said in the notes before-hand, the canon situation starts to matter less after this chapter. **_

_**If Natsu and Lucy seem a little OOC, it is on purpose. Remember that they are older in this fic and have had a couple years to mature. **_

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the dinner scene (was my favourite part to write) and don't forget to review :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: Distance

_**3rd chapter and things are finally starting to happen huh? **_  
_**This chapter was such a pain to write, but I needed to establish just what two years of separation can do to a relationship. **_  
_**(Even one as special as Natsu and Lucy's)**_

_**Hope you enjoy :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Distance. 

Lucy looked at the clock on the station wall, 11:53am.  
Their train left at noon, and if Natsu expected her to up hold her end of the deal he had exactly five minutes to get there or she'd be leaving.

Eren had not liked it at all, it wasn't just that he didn't like Natsu – which after what Lucy had come to refer to as 'The Dinner Fiasco', was perfectly understandable.

Eren didn't like the idea of missions at all, when they'd moved in together they'd agreed that Lucy wouldn't take them any more. He was worried for her safety, Lucy knew that so she'd humoured him and promised him no more missions. Relationships were about compromise after all.  
Besides, without Natsu, missions were never the same anyway.

Thinking of Natsu sent a whole range of tangled emotions through Lucy's mind.

Lucy had thought she was going to pass out in shock when she'd turned to see Natsu in her house. After two years he'd barely changed, the same spiky pink hair, the same scale-patterned scarf, same wide hazel eyes that always seemed to be looking for trouble. He'd maybe grown a bit taller and his face seemed a little older, the faintest trace of stubble on his jaw.

But other than that it was like he'd stepped right out of her memories.  
She hadn't know whether to feel ridiculously happy or savagely depressed.  
Then Eren had come into the room and she'd introduced him, she could tell the two men didn't like each other but they'd behaved civil enough.

Though Lucy had been glad when it was all over. She'd stayed outside with Natsu to say good night and ask him not to break in any more, and that was when the jerk had made this agreement.

In spite of everything, it felt good to have the familiar weight of her keys and whip on her hips. And, she was a little excited to be going on a mission again.

"Lucy!" Happy called, Lucy spotted them coming towards her through the town. She started at the sight of the blue exceed and the rosy-haired fire mage together. It had been so long since the last time that she couldn't help smiling at the reunited pair. Happy and Lucy had spent a lot of time together after Natsu left, then Happy had moved on with Carla and Lucy had met Eren.  
But they still talked every time she visited Fairy Tail, which wasn't as often as Lucy would like. That was one of the good things about the wedding, it gave her plenty of excuses to visit since most of the guild was involved in the planning.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu said as he came to stand beside her, Happy sitting quite content on his head. "do we _have_ to take the train?" Natsu asked miserably.

Lucy laughed, "Natsu, don't tell me you still have a problem with motion sickness." she said trying to suppress her giggles.

_Some things never change_, she thought as she stepped onto the train.

"Of course, why would that change?" Natsu remarked, his face already turning green.

"You wanted to go on this mission, so get on the train already." Lucy said.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu grudgingly climbed aboard.

Natsu's condition didn't improve at all. Not that Lucy expected it to, the whole escapade was incredibly nostalgic and she joked about it with Happy for most of the trip.

The request was to round up a couple of bandits in Haregon Town. Lucy didn't fail to notice that Haregon Town was where she, Natsu and Happy first met. But she decided that is was a coincidence. Doubting Natsu even remembered.

… … …

"Natsu! You're wasting time." Lucy scolded as the dragon slayer woofed down plate after plate of food. They'd gotten off the train and Natsu had complained he was starving, just like that, he'd pulled her off to a restaurant to eat. Lucy could have sworn it was the same place she'd bought food for them the first time they were here, but at that time she'd been too embarrassed over Natsu and Happy's grovelling to notice the décor. So the details of that memory were a little hazy.

"You still eat so much, how come you didn't eat like that at dinner?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stopped eating for a moment and looked at her like she was crazy, "It was your meat-loaf." was all he said, as if it was obvious.  
Lucy pouted, she never could perfect the meat-loaf. But when Eren first tried it he'd said he liked it. And, ever since then it had become his favourite dish.

"Eren's a bit of a dweeb, huh Natsu," Happy said, nibbling on a fish.

"Happy!" Lucy said angrily, Happy had never really liked Eren.

"Kinda." Natsu agreed.

"Natsu!" Lucy was annoyed, she didn't come out this far just to buy her old friends lunch and listen to them bad-mouth her fiance.

"What?" Natsu said looking up at her, his mouth still full. Lucy felt a sweat drop on her forehead, what am I doing here?

"Natsu, you and Happy stay here and finish your lunch, I'll go find us somewhere to stay and see if I can get any information on these bandits." Lucy said standing up. Natsu and Happy nodded their agreement and Lucy left to track down a hotel.

… … …

"This place is great!" Natsu said, walking around the room, his hands behind his head as he expressed his approval.

"This is your room, I'll be staying across the hall." Lucy said turning to leave, then stopped and added over her shoulder, "and remember Natsu, no breaking in."

Natsu looked disappointed that she was enforcing the deal right away but agreed none the less.

Lucy's room was nice enough, it was cosy. A single bed in one corner, a bathroom that smelled of roses and jasmine and a small balcony over looking the town. It was too late to go after the bandits now, they'd have to get them tomorrow. Lucy had been able to get some information on the bandits, a description of what they wore, who they were likely to target, and what they usually try to steal. Mostly just street robberies, women getting their purses snatched and what not.

Despite the ease of the task, Lucy was excited to be back on the job. She didn't call her spirits nearly as much as she used to. And, when she did it was for simple things.  
Her spirits were understanding, but she knew it was hard on them. Lucy knew they wanted to be useful.

It was something that had been weighing on her for a while.

Lucy shook her head, clearing her thoughts. If she was going to catch those bandits she'd need a good nights rest. Tomorrow, she'd give her magic plenty of exercise.

… … …

The next day, Lucy woke up bright and early. Anxious to get going.

She knocked on the door of Happy and Natsu's room but was greeted by silence.

"Natsu, Happy, I'm coming in." She said before opening the door.

Inside, a messy-haired dragon slayer and a drooling cat lie sprawled across the bed. Lucy stopped a moment, watching them sleep. Natsu still looked like a child when he slept, mouth open and limbs spread out in a tangle of blankets. She couldn't help smiling, the sight sent a rush of memories hurtling through her, some happier than others.

"Wake up!" she called, grabbing Natsu's arm and giving it a shake. "Come on, we've got bandits to catch!" she continued, shaking him more fiercely now. "Natsu, I mean it get -_up!_"

Lucy's sentence abruptly ended when the arm she'd been shaking suddenly curled around her wrist, bringing her down on the bed beside the sleeping fire mage.

"Natsu what do you think you're doing?" Lucy demanded, now uncomfortably squished beneath his arm, her knees draped over his legs, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Lucy realised he was still sleeping, she looked to Happy for help but the little exceed continued to snore away, completely oblivious of Lucy's predicament.

Lucy was stuck, pinned beneath the dead weight of Natsu's arm. It only worsened when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Lucy felt a blush working its way across her face. This was not how she'd pictured her morning would go.

He was way too close, making Lucy horribly aware that he slept shirtless. Her heart was beating faster, and she tried not to think about the way their bodies were now pressed together.

"N-Natsu, let go!" she shouted, her fists beating at his chest with all the movement his hold allowed. After a while, it was clear he wasn't about to wake up any time soon. And, since she'd repositioned her legs, it wasn't so uncomfortable. So, facing defeat, Lucy lie there waiting for him to wake up on his own.

It didn't take as long as Lucy expected for Natsu to roll off of her and stand up, muttering about his plans for breakfast. Lucy ignored the pang of disappointment that followed, that was the last thing she needed.

"Yo, Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't know whether to tell him or just let it lie.

To avoid any more awkward situations, she decided on the latter.

"Waking up Happy" she lied.

"I'm already awake Lucy." Happy said beside her and she resisted the urge to smack him.

"Well, come on." Lucy said standing up as she changed the subject, "let's get some breakfast and start catching those bandits."

"Alright!" Natsu said lighting a clenched fist on fire, "I'm getting fired up!"

"Aye!" Happy Agreed.

Lucy couldn't help smiling at the pair of them.

Once breakfast was over they began looking for the bandits.

"The witness I found yesterday said the thieves have been targeting young, wealthy women. Another said they wore dark clothes, and that the leader had red hair."

Lucy explained as they walked, "we should think of a plan, and-" Lucy broke off, realising that she was now walking alone. _How long have I been talking to myself?_ Lucy wondered, but more importantly,

"Where did those two run of to?" She said aloud, trying to locate the familiar white scarf or glimpse of blue fur.  
She spotted them right away, making a ruckus in the town square. But before she could catch up with them they disappeared once more.

"What on Earthland are they doing!" Lucy muttered, her frustration growing by the minute.

_I swear, when I get my hands on them.. _She thought as she manoeuvred through the crowd. Although Lucy had lost sight of the neurotic pair, she found it easy to trail them. Lucy Just needed follow the sound of shouting and stalls being overturned and she caught up to them at last.

"What were you thinking, just running off like that!" Lucy shouted as she stormed over, "I didn't even tell you the plan."

Natsu, despite Lucy's rage, continued to smile cheerfully. And Lucy suddenly noticed the trembling man curled up on the ground. "We didn't need a plan." Said Natsu smugly. "Aye, we already caught the bandits' leader Lucy!"

Lucy didn't know whether to pound them or walk away and deny she knew them.  
Instead she did what had to be done, and helped the poor man to his feet.  
"I'm really sorry about this-" she began but was silenced by the stranger. He was tall, middle aged and wore a dark grey suit. Lucy tried not to flinch as he pushed aside her attempts to help and walked away. Throwing Natsu and Happy one last disgusted look over his shoulder.

"What's with that Lucy? Now we gotta catch him again!" Natsu said angrily. Lucy could feel her blood boiling, "what on Earthland made you think _that_ man was the thief?" She asked incredulously.

Natsu looked at her like she was saying something dumb.

"He fit your description, didn't he?" Happy answered for him.

Lucy brought her palm to her forehead in one swift motion. Yes, the man had been red haired. Yes, he'd worn dark clothing. But he was obviously not the thief! He'd been a business man for crying out loud.

"You shouldn't have run off!" Lucy said, putting her hand on her hip.

"You wanted us to let him get away?" Natsu countered.

Lucy gritted her teeth, "He wasn't even the thief!" Lucy shook her head. She was tired from running all around town like a lunatic, she was tired of bandits.  
And, most of all, Lucy was tired of Natsu.

Lucy didn't know why, but she was angry at him. She couldn't pin-point what was causing it, but what ever it was, made her heart constrict and her stomach churn.  
_This was a mistake,_ she thought to herself, _coming with him, thinking it would be so simple. I shouldn't have agreed to this._

"I think this was a bad idea" Lucy sighed, "we should just go home."

She noticed Natsu clench his jaw before saying, "sure, just run home to Emmet already."

"His name is _Eren._" Lucy spat, turning on her heal to leave.

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly, his fist catching on fire before he punched the bricked wall of a hat shop close by.  
"Everything's wrong!" he said, turing to Lucy once more.

Lucy had stopped at his sudden outburst, not quite sure where to go.  
Now though, she felt the strange fury returning.  
"Not everything can be how you want it Natsu," she said, "that's what happens when you disappear for two years, things change!" Lucy thought about taking it back, but she let it hang in the air.  
She'd said it then, she'd spoken it aloud. The hurt that she'd felt after he'd left so abruptly, so completely oblivious of how she'd felt towards him.

"I had to go!" Natsu shouted in return, then he turned to her.  
"What about you Lucy?" he asked, his sharp hazel eyes fixed on her pointedly.

"What about me?" Lucy questioned him, frustration evident in her voice.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "you don't go to Fairy Tail anymore, you don't go on missions and you care about some loser guy more than your own Nakama!" Natsu's voice was raising with every word, "you're cranky and no fun, you live in a house fit for a grandma, what happened to you?" He demanded.

Lucy held his fiery gaze, "_I _grew up." she said, her voice fierce.

Lucy was about to say more when a voice cut her off,

"STOP IT!"

Both Natsu and Lucy's heads whipped around to the speaker, who was looking at them both crossly.

"You're both to blame!" Happy shouted, his eyes brimming with tears.  
"Natsu, you were gone for two whole years and didn't even write!"

Natsu lowered his head but didn't say anything, "and Lucy, Natsu may be an idiot but he's right! We never said anything cause of how happy you are with Eren, but everyone misses you." Lucy felt guilt pooling in her chest. Happy was right, she hardly visited anymore. And, if it weren't for the wedding plans, it would probably be even less.

The truth was, she missed them all too.

She opened her mouth to apologise, but the little exceed wasn't finished yet.

"We're meant to be a team. So, stop fighting with each other!" He ordered, eyes now dry of tears.

And, Lucy was suddenly proud of the strong little he-cat Happy had become.

"You're right Happy, I'm sorry." Lucy apologised finally. Happy nodded to her before flying over to where she was standing. "I know, but you gotta apologise to each other." He said before flying off, "wait Happy!" Lucy called, "where are you going?"

Happy smiled, "all that yelling made me hungry, I'm going to go get a fish while you two make up." He answered before disappearing over the roof tops.

Things were suddenly quiet, and Lucy realised that Natsu still hadn't spoken since Happy's outburst.

Lucy tried to think of something to say, but her mind was blank.

_It never used to be like this,_ she thought. _How did we become so distant over just two years? After everything, is that all it took to break our friendship?_ Lucy clenched her fist.  
This was Natsu, how could she be angry at him like this? Natsu, who never once doubted her. Memories came flooding back. The Magic Games, Tenrou, Edolas, Phantom Lord, all the way back to where they stood now in Haregon Town. When he'd invited her, a total stranger to join his guild.

He was right, she was the one who'd changed. And now, as she looked on her new life, her 18 year-old self fresh in her mind. Lucy wasn't entirely sure it had been for the better.

Lucy wanted to apologise, to tell him she was sorry. Of course she didn't blame him for leaving. She'd known he had to go. Although it hadn't made it hurt any less. But, when Lucy lifted her gaze and found his. She realised that all of that wasn't necessary, not when it came to her and Natsu. She could see in his eyes that he was sorry, and she knew he could find the same feeling mirrored in her own.

Lucy felt the corner of her lip tug slightly, a timid reassuring smile that she hoped made him understand that she forgave him. Natsu understood, just like he always had. And replied in kind by flashing her his toothiest grin before walking towards her.  
For a moment they were 18 again, as if no time had passed.

"Let's get those bandits" He said, all anger gone and his usual flame returning to his eyes. Lucy smiled in agreement, "alright, but you have to follow my plan this time." she said.

Natsu nodded, "so what's first then?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

Lucy let out a breath, "First, we find Happy and buy him a big fish. Then I'll tell both of you the plan." she said.

Natsu grinned, lighting his fist on fire as they set off to find their third team mate.

"I'm all fired up!" 

* * *

_**I think my favourite thing about Nalu, is that although they're prone to argue, they can forgive each other just as quickly. **_  
_**This is the perfect recipe for an OTP in my opinion xD**_  
_**-that, and Natsu's grin, I mean come on that boy is adorable!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, updates should continue to be quick. **_

_**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :D **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Strongest Team

_**Chapter 4 is done! There will probably be another 2 or 3 chapters coming. **_  
_**In case you were wondering, there is no pattern with the POV, sometimes it will be Lucy's, other times Natsu. Originally I intended to alternate between them, but I find Lucy's POV more appropriate for telling the story, so chapters will often be from her perspective. Although- this is written in Third person, so I guess it doesn't make that much of a difference in the end :p**_

_**Enjoy xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL *cries***_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Strongest Team.

The plan was fool proof.

Even impulsive, hot headed dragon-slayer fool proof, Lucy thought to herself with a smile.

It was simple. Lucy would dress herself up as an ideal target for the bandits. Once they made a move, Natsu and Happy would swoop in. This would give Lucy enough time to call her spirits and together they would have the thieves surrounded with nowhere to go but down.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Natsu asked from the other side of Lucy's door as she put the final touches on her disguise.

"Of course it will," Lucy replied, "I look like a perfect target, a beautiful, rich young woman."

"I don't know about beautiful, but I guess you can pass for young and rich, at least until your wrinkles set in." Happy teased. Lucy growled low in her throat. She was excited about having the team together again, but the blue exceed's insults were something she hadn't missed at all.

Lucy took one last look at herself in the mirror. She wore a long white skirt and a ruffled blouse that accentuated her curves. Slender white gloves covered her guild mark, and her hair was done stylishly in an elegant up-do (courtesy of Cancer of course).  
Lastly, she made sure to carry a large handbag that looked like it would be worth stealing.

"Alright, done!" Lucy announced proudly as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.  
"Finally, let's get going," Natsu said walking towards her, "did it really take you that long just to get changed?" he asked looking down at her with a bored expression.  
Lucy frowned, "everything has to be just right, otherwise the bandits will catch on. Do you want the plan to work or not?"  
Natsu didn't answer and Lucy watched as his eyes glanced over her outfit. Lucy could've sworn his gaze lingered about a half-a-second too long on her chest, but she could just as well have imagined it.

"Look's okay I guess," Natsu said returning his eyes to her face, "but don't make that ugly face in front of the bandits, otherwise it definitely won't work" he laughed.

Lucy blushed, realising she was still frowning and punched his arm, "very funny, let's go already."

… … …

_According to the witnesses, the spot in town where the most robberies had occurred was around here..._ Lucy thought to herself as she walked from store to store browsing the items. She was pretending very hard to be minding her own business, all the while her eyes discreetly searched for any sign of action.

_Aha!_ A flash of red hair in the crowd behind her, a man in dark clothes trailed by two others. Lucy had to hand it to them, they were so unassuming that if she hadn't been intentionally looking for them, she probably wouldn't have noticed them at all. Lucy decided to experiment if her plan would work. Slowly, innocently, she walked down the street, once again pretending she had spotted something in a shop window that had caught her fancy. Sure enough, the group followed her, snaking through the crowd but still keeping a safe distance. This was no good, there were too many people around for a confrontation and if they were going to have any chance at capturing them, Lucy would need to get them closer.

Lucy spotted a narrow street to the west of the main shopping district. It was close and filled with a considerably smaller amount civilians. Subtly, Lucy made her way towards it, doing her best to avoid suspicion. The thieves followed in suit, obviously thinking they could corner her in the nearly deserted street and rob her. Lucy shivered, she felt a little like prey being stalked. She pushed the thought away and reminded herself that she was the one doing the trapping.

Lucy turned into the narrow side-street, a few shops selling scented candles and woven baskets lined either side. But other than that, it was empty. Once the thieves had followed Lucy into the street, they became bolder.  
Stepping out of the shadows, they no longer bothered concealing their presence.

"W-who are you?" she stammered in her best 'delicate and terrified' voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of them chuckled, he was shorter than the others and had eyes the colour of dirt.  
"Look's like the little princess has lost her way, what should we do with her boss?"

The red haired man hadn't spoken yet, he stepped forward and looked her over. Lucy resisted the urge to grimace as his eyes stared shamelessly at her chest. Instead she made sure to keep the look of confusion and fear on her face.  
"What do you want from me?" she squeaked.

The red-headed man stepped forward again, "relax sweetie, we just wanna see what's in that bag of yours."

"This bag?" Lucy asked innocently. She watched as the bandits began walking towards her, greasy smiles on their faces.

Lucy smiled, "well, if you really wanna see.." Quick as a flash, Lucy reached inside the handbag removing her keys, "I guess I can show you."

Something changed in the lead bandit's eyes and he turned on his heal, "get out of here, she's a mage!" But before they could escape their path was blocked by a wall of flames.

"Aw, come on guys! We're just getting started." Natsu said, clearly enjoying himself.  
"Way to go Natsu!" Happy cheered.  
Well, Lucy wasn't about to let them have _all _the fun.  
"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A moment later Lucy's spirit stood in front of her.  
"Is it time for punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.  
"Not right now, capture the thieves!" Lucy commanded.  
Virgo reacted immediately, the short bandit began running in the opposite direction of Natsu's flames and intended to pass Lucy. She definitely wasn't going to let that happen.

"Virgo!" Lucy shouted. Virgo was there in an instant, her powers making the ground below the bandit's feet collapse. Soon the grubby thief was buried up to his neck in dirt the same colour as his eyes.

"Oi Lucy what do you want me to do with these guys?" Natsu asked.  
Lucy turned to see him standing over the other two bandits, who now lay unmoving on the ground, their clothes blackened.  
"Now we take them to the mayor and get our reward." Lucy said walking over to meet him.  
"Oh, Virgo could you-" Lucy began but her question was cut short as she looked back to see Virgo tying the previously defeated bandit's wrists together with rope.  
"ah, yeah exactly. Great work Virgo!" Lucy praised her spirit.  
"Thief is ready for punishment now Princess," Virgo said bringing the bandit over to where she, Natsu and Happy were standing, "is it time for my punishment yet?" Virgo added gesturing to the rope she had left.  
Lucy sighed. "No Virgo, just tie the others up as well, then you can go home."  
"Yes Princess."

"You!" a gruff voice said making Natsu and Lucy look down. The red-haired bandit was looking up at her angrily, "you tricked us!"

Lucy glared right back at him, "oh? You seemed fine with trying to trick me!"  
Natsu laughed, "that's what you get for picking a fight with a mage from Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" the bandit muttered.  
Lucy smiled then and removed her gloves, uncovering her pink guild mark.  
"Yep, don't mess with Fairy Tail you stinky, old bandit" Happy added excitedly.  
Lucy felt great, she felt alive, she felt useful. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed doing things like this.

Once Virgo had tied the Bandits up and taken them away, Lucy looked around the street and felt her heart sink. "Natsu, did you really have to destroy half of the stores!" She said angrily, taking in the burnt baskets, melted candles, and scorched walls. He'd even managed to break a few windows.  
Natsu made an uncomfortable expression and scratched the back of his neck, "oi Lucy you're making that ugly face again."  
Lucy hit him with the handbag she still held in her left hand.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Natsu said apologetically.

Happy laughed, "Natsu you really are an idiot, huh?"

Lucy sighed. _Some things never change,_ she thought to herself.

… … …

"The station-master said the next train for Magnolia doesn't leave until tomorrow morning," Lucy said across the table, "so we'll have to stay another night in Haregon Town. Which shouldn't be a problem since we got the reward from the mayor," Lucy frowned, "of course we would have gotten more if you didn't destroy half of that street... Natsu are you even listening to me?" she asked looking over at the rosy-haired mage who was stuffing himself with food.

"Huh?" he said through mouthful of fire-chicken and spicy noodles.

Lucy gave up on trying to communicate with a hungry dragon slayer while he was eating. He'd worked hard today after all.

"I wonder what Carla and the baby are doing now," Happy muttered into his fish.

Lucy smiled, Happy sure had grown a lot since she'd first met him. She felt a little guilty for not considering that he might miss his family. Maybe she should have argued a little harder over the train schedule.  
"I'm sure they're fine Happy, you can see them first thing tomorrow when we get back," Lucy assured him.

Happy smiled, "I do miss them, but I'm glad to be here with you guys."  
Lucy smiled and Natsu nodded in agreement while biting into another fiery drum-stick.

"So Lucy," Happy inquired, "are you gonna have kids?"

Lucy nearly chocked on her dinner, "Eh?"

Lucy collected herself quickly, it was a simple question, she shouldn't get so flustered about it.  
"Well, sure... I mean I've always wanted to some day be a mother," Lucy said, "taking them to school and to the guild, teaching them their first magic..." Lucy trailed off, imagining a little child with her brown eyes. Startled suddenly by how appealing the daydream was to her.

"You'd make a good mum Lucy," Lucy's eyes shot up to see Natsu looking at her. Somewhere during the conversation he'd stopped eating and started listening. Lucy's mind went blank for a moment completely taken aback. She could've sworn there was the smallest trace of something sad in his hazel eyes when they caught hers, but it was gone to quickly for her to be sure.  
"Though you'd be pretty scary, can you imagine if your kid messed up your books?" Natsu added, the usual carefree excitement had returned to his voice and Lucy thought maybe she'd imagined the previous glint of sadness. "You're right Natsu, Lucy would be a terrible mother," Happy agreed.

"I wouldn't discipline my child the same way I punish you two," Lucy said gesturing across the table at her two partners, "obviously I'd be a kind and forgiving parent."

"Aww, no fair! Be more forgiving to us!" Natsu whined childishly.  
"Yeah Lucy, you should be kinder to us as well!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy grinned wickedly, "never!"

… … …

Lucy let her damp hair drip down her shoulders as she wrapped the soft, white towel around herself. Lucy sighed happily, _nothing like a warm shower after a long day_, she thought to herself.

Once she was dressed in her cosy flannel pyjamas, Lucy made for the awaiting bed.

"So tired," she yawned.

Lucy was about to close her eyes when a knock at her window startled her. _What now,_ she thought instinctively reaching for her keys on the night stand.

Moving towards the glass doors of the balcony Lucy carefully pulled back the curtains. She let herself calm down when she recognised the familiar scale-patterned scarf and rosy hair.  
_What does he think he's doing?_ Lucy's tired mind questioned.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" she asked angrily as she slid open the large glass door.

"You said no more breaking in, so I knocked." Natsu said as if it were obvious.

Lucy frowned, "you know it still classifies as trespassing if you sneak onto my balcony right?" she said dryly.

"No way," Natsu argued, "you said no breaking in, this isn't _'in',_ this still counts as outside."

Lucy was in no mood to argue with him at this time of night so she gave in, "_fine,_ you're off the hook," she said waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, "but why are you here Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I just wanted to talk, we haven't seen each other for a while after all," he said.

Lucy started at that, she realised that he was right, in the last two days she hadn't really gotten the chance to talk casually with him alone.

"Alright," she said stepping outside to join him on the balcony, relishing in the warm night air, "but only for a little while, we have to get up early tomorrow remember."

Natsu grimaced, "ugh, right.. the train" he said miserably.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at him, he really was hopeless when it came to transportation.

Haregon Town was a port town and Lucy could smell the ocean on the breeze. She could feel it drying her still slightly-damp hair.

This town was making her remember a lot of things. _I was so naïve back then, _Lucy mused,_ I would've been a mindless fan-girl of the fake salamander if Natsu and Happy hadn't shown up. Come to think of it... this is where we met huh? _

"Yeah, it is," Natsu said. Lucy realised with embarrassment that she'd spoken the last part aloud.

"I- I felt like such an idiot. You and Happy must've thought I was crazy spouting all that stuff about mages to you when you were mages yourself!" Lucy laughed nervously. Even now the memory still made her feel a little stupid.

"Not really crazy," Natsu said grinning sheepishly, "maybe a bit weird, but you also seemed like a nice person, buying us all that food."

Lucy laughed at that, "well of course food is all it takes to win you over."

They fell into easy conversation, laughing and reminiscing over past adventures. Lucy giggled at Natsu recollection of Erza's harsh punishment whenever he and Gray fought.  
"It's not funny!" he whined, "she still does it ya know, and she's just as terrifying!" He said turning a slight shade of purple.

This of course only caused Lucy to laugh harder, "you were always getting into trouble back then," she said clutching her sides as she shook with laughter.

"Was not!" Natsu said pouting childishly.

"Yeas you were," lucy insisted, "it seemed like I couldn't go a single fortnight without facing danger because you were the biggest trouble-magnet in Fiore."

"What about you?" Natsu asked grinning.

Lucy eyed him sharply, "What about me?"

"You were always getting caught by something or running low on rent money and me and Happy would have to rescue you," Natsu teased.

"And whose fault exactly was it that I never had enough jewels for rent? Who destroyed every town we visited so that we were never payed the full reward for jobs- if at _all._" Lucy countered.

Natsu grimaced, "alright, but we always helped you get the jewels in the end," he said sheepishly.

Lucy folded her arms and rested on the rail of the balcony.  
She laughed at the memory, he was right of course. Even if he did make things troublesome for her, she always managed to scrounge up rent money from somewhere with their help.

Lucy smiled softly "you did always find a way to make it up."

It wasn't just rent though, Lucy recalled, it was any time she needed help. Whether it was because her life was in danger, or if she was sick and couldn't get out of bed.  
"You always seemed to be there for me right when I needed you," Lucy said.

"Of course I was," Natsu said moving beside her so they both lent on the rail, "cause you're Lucy."

Lucy looked at him incredulously before a burst of laughter escaped her lips, "that's not really a legitimate reason Natsu."

_Leave it to Natsu to say such a childish answer with such serious conviction_, she thought.

"It is," Natsu said, the directness in his tone making Lucy cease her giggles and look up at him. Lucy realised suddenly how close they were, she could see the tiny golden flecks in his eyes and the pink stubble about to start on his chin. Natsu didn't give her any time to react to this new closeness before continuing, "if you need me, I'll be there, because you're Lucy, because that's the only reason I need." He finished determinately, his eyes fixed on her.

Lucy moved her mouth to speak, but only a short breath managed to escape her lips.

She was suddenly very, _very_ aware of how close they were.  
His arm pressed against hers as they rested side by side on the rail.  
His warm breath on her nose, their faces barely inches apart.  
His sharp eyes that refused to let go of her own, which were probably as wide as saucers.

Lucy could feel her pulse racing. She tried again to use her words, but only managed to stammer his name uselessly, "N-Natsu..." Her voice sounded so small and lost.

Lucy felt lost. For what ever reason, she felt compelled to stay, whether in this exact moment or just the warm feeling it was creating in her chest. Either way, Lucy was drowning in it, and air had never left her lungs so willingly.

Natsu's eyes flickered slightly at the sound of his name, changing their fierce expression into something more delicate. Lucy wondered briefly if he was caught under the same spell as his eyes drew closer to hers. Lucy caught her breath. Some part of her registered that he was getting closer, that their noses were almost brushing and she could now feel his hot breath on her upper lip. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and made her head spin.

Her stomach leapt at the thought of getting closer, of the small space that remained between them finally closing.

It dawned on her, that they were about to kiss.

Clarity washed in around Lucy's clouded mind like a tidal-wave. Her head snapped around so quickly that her hair whipped against her cheek with the momentum.

"Wow! Can you believe we talked this long?" she said turning away, looking anywhere but at the man who stood frozen and confused on her hotel room balcony.

"We should really call it a night, early start tomorrow remember?" Lucy laughed, it came out strangled and she grimaced, her cheeks burning.

"Yeah..." Natsu said quietly and Lucy chanced a look in his direction. He wasn't looking at her but she could see the strangest hint of sadness in the way he set his jaw, "night Lucy," Natsu said before suddenly disappearing over the rail.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, but he was already gone.

… … …

Lucy shut herself in her room and pulls the curtains tight before pressing her back to the wall beside the door. _What just happened?_ She thought wildly, _What on Earthland just happened?_

Lucy replayed the entire scene in her head, hating herself when her heart fluttered at the memory of the almost-kiss.

_That jerk!_ Lucy cursed silently, _he leaves for two years and when I finally move on he comes back and tries to kiss me?_

Slowly, she slid down to the floor, her knees curled up to her chest.

_And I wanted him to... _Lucy admitted,_ I wanted him to kiss me. Does that mean I still have feelings for him? _

Lucy shook her head. _No, Natsu's my first love, that's all. Of course I'll always have some sort of feelings for him,_ She assured herself. _I just can't let those old feelings get the better of me. _

Lucy rested her head on her knees, "this was a bad idea," she said aloud to herself.

She shouldn't have agreed to come here with him. And, she couldn't put herself in these positions anymore. It's wouldn't be fair to either of them, and especially not to Eren.

Lucy's eyes widened, _oh god Eren!_

_I almost cheated on him_, she realised belatedly and felt guilt pool in her stomach.

"I'm a terrible person," she said, tears escaping her closed eyes.

When Lucy managed to collect herself she tucked herself silently into bed.

She'd made her decision. Tomorrow when they reached Magnolia she would go straight to Eren and be the brilliant fiance he deserved. She would still be friends with Natsu, but she'd avoid being alone with him whenever she could. At least until she got used to him being in her life agin and her heart became less confused.

With that, Lucy fell into sleep, utterly exhausted. 

* * *

_**SO CLOSE! I know but Lucy really isn't the kind to cheat, and I'm just too evil to have them kiss this early on. **_  
_**I hope I haven't made Eren too unlikable, he's not a bad guy per-say, he's just not right for Lucy. (duh)**_  
_**Next chapter will be in Natsu's perspective again. May post it tonight if I finish in time. **_  
_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review I appreciate feed back :) **_


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is A Losing Game

_**Chapter 5, title inspired by Amy Winehouse lyrics, may she R.I.P. **_

_**Ugh, this is becoming so depressing. Why can't I write something fluffy for a change? O'well one day!**_

_** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Is A Losing Game. 

Natsu stared at the ceiling of his hotel room. The sun was peaking through the curtains, a sign that the long night was over.  
Natsu hadn't slept at all.

How could he? Natsu cursed himself silently. Everything had been going so well, they finished the job with ease, Lucy had been having fun, and he'd ruined it all in an instant.

He'd crossed a line last night, he understood that much. Somewhere during their conversation, things had gone from casual to... _well, to something more_. And, Natsu had a feeling it was he'd somehow instigated it.

He felt terrible, he hadn't meant for things to happen that way.  
He definitely hadn't planned on trying to kiss her.

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

When he got back, Lucy wasn't meant to be different, she wasn't meant to look at him with that sad, confused expression, and she certainly wasn't meant to be _engaged_.  
That had really thrown him. He'd never even considered the possibility. Natsu supposed he should have, it wasn't that ridiculous if he really thought about it. A lot could happen in two years.

Natsu still hadn't warmed up to the idea. Sure he didn't like Eren, but there wasn't anything malicious or evil about the guy. If he made Lucy happy, shouldn't that make Natsu happy too?

It didn't though, instead it made him feel lousy.

But what did that mean exactly, did that mean _he_ wanted to marry Lucy?

These were just the sort of confusing things Natsu could have had time to figure out if Lucy weren't engaged.  
But she was, Natsu conceded, a sinking feeling developing in his stomach. It was a strange feeling to have so persistently in just a matter of days, after never experiencing it before in his life.

_I don't have time to be confused_, Natsu thought to himself, _and worse, I made Lucy cry..._

He'd heard her last night, of course he had. He was a dragon slayer after all.

"_This was a bad idea... I'm a terrible person."_ Natsu had heard the words she sobbed alone in her room after he'd left. He'd smelt the salt of her tears from across the hall. It was bad enough that he was confused about his feelings, but now he was making Lucy upset as well.

The lousy feeling worsened.

Natsu felt Happy stir beside him as he opened his eyes and yawned sleepily.

"Natsu," the blue exceed said, "you didn't come back till late last night, where were you?"

Natsu sent him a careless grin, the opposite of what he was feeling, "couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." he said.

Happy seemed to buy it, "okay, let's get ready to leave now Natsu or Lucy will yell at us."

Natsu nodded, ignoring the pang of guilt and hurt that he felt at the mention of the blonde mage.

"Alright, let's go then Happy!"

… … …

Natsu could've sworn he heard Lucy actually sigh with relief as they reached Magnolia and exited the train. Though, it could have been his motion sickness messing with his head, he doubted it.

"Bye Happy, Natsu," Lucy called, already several feet away, "see you later!"  
"Bye!" Natsu said after her, despite the fact she was probably too far away to hear him.

"Lucy was sure in a rush to get home huh Natsu?" Happy said, "maybe she missed Eren."

Natsu tried not to let his partner's words get to him.  
"Maybe," he said, "or maybe she just really needed to pee."  
"Ha! You're probably right Natsu," Happy said laughing.

Natsu was relieved to be back, he found himself longing for the familiar chaos of Fairy Tail after the awkward train ride.

By the time they'd boarded the train, Natsu was actually glad to have motion sickness. If anything it saved him the effort of trying to hold a conversation with Lucy, who was trying her best to act normal. Natsu however, had not been fooled, and this had only doubled the guilt he felt.

Thankfully, Happy had done most of the talking and eventually Lucy seemed to relax a little.

"Are you going back to the guild now?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded, "yeah, how about you Happy?"

"I'm going home to see Carla and the little one!" Happy said excitedly.

Natsu smiled, "alright Happy I'll see you later then."

"Aye!"

Natsu made his way along the familiar route to Fairy Tail, thinking as he walked.  
I still can't believe Happy's a dad now, he thought.

I wonder what that's like... Natsu remembered what Lucy talking about it at the restaurant in Haregon Town. Her voice had gone soft and her chin had rested on her palm, brown eyes staring off into the distance as if in a dream. Lucy had looked so serene, like the women in those old paintings at the art gallery that Lucy had forced him come along to look at once. He'd only ever had Igneel and the guild, he didn't know what a mother should be like. But he felt Lucy would be a good mother.

He tried to picture her kid. Natsu tried to imagine Eren and Lucy's features mixed together, but all he managed to conjure up was a little blonde version of Eren. Creepy.

He tried again without better success.

It wasn't a very uplifting exercise. Natsu came to find it made him feel even lousier.

So he tried something else, this time Natsu pictured a little girl with Lucy's warm brown eyes and cheerful smile, a cute button nose, and a yellow ribbon tied in her pink hair.

Natsu stopped walking, pushing the imaginary child away to the back of his mind.

_Where did that come from? _He thought shaking his head.

Natsu continued to walk towards the guild.  
_  
I'm not making this any easier for myself, am I?_

… … …

The noisiness of Fairy Tail was a welcome interruption to Natsu's messy thoughts.

"Oi Salamander, you finally decided to show up eh?" Gajeel said with a steely grin.

"Miss me metal-head?" Natsu said, feeling a little more at ease.

Natsu would have bantered longer but someone else was calling him.  
"Natsu!" Mira called from her usual place, Natsu sauntered over to sit down at the bar.

"How've ya been Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Busy," Mira said with a wink, "what else am I going to be around here?"

Natsu laughed, "it sure is lively as always," he said looking around before adding, "by the way where's the pervert?"

Now it was Mira's turn to laugh, "Gray and Juvia left on a mission this morning", she explained.

"They're really getting along now huh?" Natsu said with a grin, Mira handed him a fire-chicken sandwich.

"They're so cute," Mira said smiling in agreement, "by the way Natsu, how did your mission with Lucy go? It must've been nice to spend time together after so long."

Natsu felt his appetite diminish, "yeah, I guess..."

"Did something go wrong?" Mira inquired, her blue eyes tinged with worry.

"Nah," Natsu reassured her, "it's just-"  
He didn't know what to tell her, _I almost kissed her and I made her cry and now she's avoiding me?_ Not likely. He eventually decided on "-I don't think Lucy had much fun is all."

Mira gave him a sympathetic look, "I see."

Natsu poked at his food in silence for a while before speaking again, "What do you think of Eren?" he asked.

Mira's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't hesitate to answer, "he's nice, maybe a little stiff, but Lucy likes him and he seems to like her..." she trailed off, setting the glass she was cleaning down on the bench, "to be honest, we always thought you two would end up together."

Natsu flinched, "eh?"

Mira laughed, "well you were always together, it only seemed natural to assume that you would start dating sooner or later."

Natsu frowned, "I don't think things were like that."

"So it seems," Mira smiled, "I always thought you were in love with Lucy, but I guess my senses were a little off."

Natsu looked at the white-haired, take-over mage, "in love with Lucy?" He repeated.

Mira shrugged, "until you brought Lucy home you hadn't really shown any interest in girls, we all just assumed-"

"-that I was in love with her", Natsu interjected.

"Well yes," Mira said, "I'm not implying anything Natsu."  
Mira smiled then, softly. "Enjoy your sandwich Natsu, it's on the house. I've got to go now and feed the wolves", she said gesturing to the rest of the guild before walking off.

Natsu did as he was told, Mira's words still ringing in his ears.

_Was I in love with Lucy?_ He wondered.

It would explain a lot of things, he supposed. Why he'd always worried about her, why he never fought back when she beat the crap out of him, and why he did the most ridiculous things just to make her smile.

Natsu remembered the Sakura tree he and Happy had dug out of the ground and set afloat down the river. Would he really have done that for just anyone?

What did that matter now though... Unless he was stillin love with her.

Even then, there really wasn't a point in worrying about it. Those types of things only worked if both people were in love at the same time. And, judging by Lucy's actions, she definitely didn't feel the same.

Or did she?

Natsu shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Lucy, it was making his brain hurt.

He decided to take a look upstairs in stead.

There was a considerably smaller amount of missions on the S-Class notice board compared to the regular one. Still, Fairy Tail being the infamous guild it was, they had a fare few.  
Natsu hears footsteps approaching and turned to see Makarov standing beside him.  
"Natsu," the old guild master said, "I see you're checking out the S-Class missions?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, bringing his right hand up to scratch the back of his neck, "I just realised that I became S-Class two years ago, but I haven't taken even one job from the second floor yet."

"Well there are plenty to choose from," Makarov said before adding, "though that may not actually be a good thing."

Natsu laughed, "I'm sure I can handle it, since I already took one and finished it before I was even S-Class," Natsu reminded him, then wished he hadn't.

"Yes, you took a job from here without my permission and finished with the help of Erza and several others. You got lucky boy, don't be so arrogant." Makarov said poking Natsu in the ribs.

"Okay Gramps I get it", Natsu said putting his arms up in surrender.

"Actually Natsu there's a job up here you might be good at", Makarov said suddenly.

"Really, which one?" Natsu asked.

Makarov reached up to remove one of the flyers from the notice board.

"This one", he said and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu read the job description, "monsters?" he read aloud and looked to Makarov.

"Beasts to be more specific," he said, "they're difficult to defeat and have been running amuck in the village of Trina."

"It sounds pretty simple Gramps, are you sure this is S-Class material?" Natsu asked.

"What makes it difficult is not only are the hard to defeat, but they spawn rather quickly. For every one you finish off, another ten are likely to appear. It would probably take a long time to efficiently clear away all the monsters," Makarov explained.

"Are you asking me to do this mission Gramps?" Natsu asked.  
It didn't look that difficult.

"No Natsu, I wouldn't ask you to. This is likely to be at least a five year mission, and you've only just gotten back."

"oh," Natsu said, five years was a long time. Gildarts often went away for missions that surpassed a year. But Natsu wasn't sure if he was up for that himself.

"Is it urgent?" Natsu asked.  
"Not really," Makarov said with a shrug, "it's just a nuisance, the longer it goes untreated the worse it'll get. Luckily the few people who lived in Trina deserted it long ago, so the creatures aren't bothering any humans. Still, they're a problem," he finished.

"I'll have a think about it Gramps," Natsu said tucking the flyer into his belt.

"Alright," Makarov chuckled.

… … …

After his chat with Makarov, Natsu had returned to main floor.

He fell into conversation with Gajeel and Macao, and later when Happy arrived they'd pulled pranks on Elfman till Erza caught them. Afterwards Happy began telling Natsu funny stories about the guild and a few about Carla and their kitten.

It'd been late afternoon when Natsu had suddenly remembered something he'd meant to do with the reward money they got from the job in Haregon Town.

"Sorry Happy, I gotta take care of something", he said making for the door.

"Come back soon Natsu!" Happy called after him, "I got heaps more to tell you."

… … …

Natsu walked into the cool afternoon. The sun was setting and a few stars had already come out. Natsu felt for the jewels in his pocket. _I gotta give these to that land lady to pay for all the fire damage_, he conceded.

The path to Lucy's old apartment was still familiar, he could probably walk it with his eyes closed.

About fifty meters from the building, Natsu caught wind of a familiar scent.

He continued walking until he recognised what it was. Honey and vanilla.

Lucy.

Natsu stopped, Lucy's old apartment now in his sight.  
If Lucy was in there, maybe he should come back later. _But what was she doing there in the first place?_ Natsu wondered. She didn't live there any more, maybe she'd come to visit her old land lady, but Natsu doubted it. Natsu considered turning around and heading back to the guild when he caught the faintest hint of salt mingled with Lucy's scent.

Natsu walked closer to the tall brick building and listened. Faintly, he could hear the sound Lucy's muffled voice, hiccuping softly every so often. Lucy was crying.

Natsu's body reacted before his mind did, and suddenly he was at her window.

He opened it carefully, trying not to startle her.

In the dark, he could just make out her shaking form curled up in the corner where her book shelves had once stood. The scent of tears was even stronger inside. Natsu stood, unsure what to do now that he'd got there.

Lucy hadn't noticed his presence yet, her head was pressed into her folded arms, her yellow hair draped around her like a blanket. She looked like a frightened child.

Natsu wasn't entirely sure what he should do, some part of him still registered that Lucy was avoiding him, that he'd stumbled in on something private. But instinct was telling him to reach out and touch her, like he used to do without a thought.

Why was he being so cautious? Two years ago he would have run to her side immediately, found whatever was making her cry and made it go away.

Even though this was exactly the action he wanted to take, something in his mind made him hesitate.

Carefully, Natsu took a step forward.

Lucy's head shot up, suddenly aware she wasn't alone.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, taking another step towards her.

"Natsu?" she questioned, "is that you?" Lucy got to her feet, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm, "I- I didn't hear you come in..." Natsu could tell Lucy was trying extremely hard to stop crying. But the tears continued to make tracks down her cheeks.

Natsu stepped forward again, "Luce..." was all he said. But the use of her nickname seemed to break something. Natsu watched Lucy's eyes soften, the brown becoming liquid as her tears returned fiercer than before.

Natsu ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him it was a bad idea to touch her. Instead he followed the only rule he'd ever understood when Lucy was in trouble.

Natsu pulled her close, Lucy resisted at first, but soon melted into his offer of comfort. Natsu held her to his chest as her body shook with each sob, resting his chin on top of her hair.

He didn't say anything, he just let her cry.

Natsu had always hated it when Lucy cried.  
She was the type of person to be easily moved to tears. When they were younger he used to tease her about it, but in truth Natsu had secretly admired her for it. Lucy had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, and she was never afraid to let it show.

They stayed that way for a while, until Lucy's whimpers subsided.

When they did, Natsu felt Lucy pull away. The lack of contact made an uncomfortable feeling stir in his stomach. Natsu tried to ignore it.

"Are you alright?" Natsu let the question hang in the air, it was useless and he hated it. Of course she wasn't alright. If she was alright, she wouldn't be crying.

"I'm fine..."

"No you're not", Natsu said.

"Natsu..." Lucy said shaking her head.

Suddenly, it occurred Natsu that she might be crying because he'd upset her.

"Is it something I did?" he asked, terrified her answer would be yes. Natsu couldn't stand being the reason for her tears two days in a row.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, still glassy from weeping, "No," she said shaking her head, "no Natsu it isn't because of you", she assured him.

Natsu felt a little relieved at that, but then another thought dawned on him.

"Was it Eren?" He asked, anger building in his stomach.

Lucy didn't answer, but the way she cast her eyes down let him know he'd guessed right.

Natsu stepped forward, "it was him wasn't it" he said, hands reaching out to grip her shoulders, "did he hurt you?" he could feel the fury now, rumbling like a storm inside his chest. If that bastard had laid a hand on Lucy he'd-

"Natsu!" Lucy said sensing his temper, "Natsu calm down Eren didn't..." Lucy paused, as if second guessing what she was about to say, "Eren didn't touch me", she finished.

But he did hurt you, Natsu thought.

Even after Lucy's white lie, Natsu felt his anger subside a little when he knew she hadn't been physically injured, "then why were you crying?" he asked.

Lucy sighed, "Eren and I just had an argument, that's all. I was just a little upset afterwards and needed to be alone."

Natsu frowned, "what was the argument about?", he asked. Lucy looked up at him, her mouth parted to speak, but remained silent.

After a while had passed without receiving a reply Natsu sighed. "Do you want me to go?" he asked.

_Please say no,_ he pleaded silently.

Lucy thought about it a while before shaking her head, "no... I just... I don't want to talk about it", she said giving him a small smile, "is it okay if we just sit here and don't talk?"

Natsu nodded and, realising he still held her shoulders, removed his hands.  
They sat on the floor, their backs pressed against the wall.

Natsu was obediently silent as Lucy sat beside him in silence. Natsu focused on the sound of their breathing, and the steady rhythm of her their heart-beats. That, and the faint rustle Lucy made when she adjusted her position to bring her knees closer to her chest, were the only sounds that filled the room.

Natsu, despite Lucy's wishes, was growing restless. He wanted to know what Eren had said to upset her. He wanted to know why she'd gone to her old apartment and cried by herself, and not to her friends at Fairy Tail. Most of all he wanted to make it better. But it was hard to do when he had little idea what exactly needed fixing.

Natsu started briefly as Lucy let out a tiny sigh. It was short and he could tell she'd tried to keep it quiet. But he'd heard it.  
Natsu shook his head, "geez Luce, you haven't changed at all ya know that?" He said looking down at her, "you're still a weirdo who tries to hide your tears." Lucy looked up at him then, her brown eyes open in surprise.

Natsu waited for her to growl and hit him for calling her a weirdo like she usually did.  
But instead Lucy's eyes became softer as she spoke, her voice small and apologetic, "Sorry, I guess I am a bit of a weirdo huh?"  
"You are pretty weird," Natsu grinned at her, "but you're not alone, you're part of a whole guild full of weirdo's", he said. The added with a small nudge of his elbow, "though you're definitely the weirdest," he said.

Lucy slapped his bicep, but the blow lacked any serious power.  
"Say's the guy who eats fire!" She said, colour returning to her voice.  
"What's weird about eating fire?" he asked incredulously, "it's delicious!"  
Lucy laughed, and Natsu felt the dimly lit room brighten with it, because it was the first genuine smile he'd seen from her all day.

They were still chuckling when Natsu felt slim arms wrap around his neck. Natsu smiled as Lucy pulled him in for a hug, "It's good to have my best friend back," she said nuzzling his shoulder, "I really missed you Natsu."  
The words warmed him in a place his flames couldn't reach. Natsu's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, returning her embrace.  
"I missed you too Luce."

After a few moments Natsu expected her to pull away.  
But instead she stayed, leaning into him.

Without the sound of her weeping, Natsu found himself vividly aware of the girl in his arms.  
His mind raced with the sensations it elicited in him. Some of the discoveries new, while others were warm and familiar.

Things like how soft Lucy's skin was. And, how she fit perfectly against him.  
Natsu felt her cool breath on his neck where her head rested on his shoulder. Her familiar scent washed over him, he could smell the shampoo she used in the soft hair that tickled his chin. Natsu felt his arms tighten slightly around her.

Some part of Natsu's mind grasped that he liked this.  
No, he _wanted _this.

To hold this girl in his arms, not crying, but just being held.  
This smart, pretty, and weird person who was his best friend.  
This amazing woman who was engaged to someone else.

The realisation settled on Natsu rather quickly.  
He understood now, what he'd been trying to figure out since he got back.

Natsu loved her. He loved Lucy.

So where did that leave him? Alone in a dark room at night holding her when she wasn't his?

In love with someone who didn't love him back?

_But wait_, Natsu thought, glancing down at his blonde partner.

Could he be certain she didn't feel the same way?  
Natsu remembered the night when he'd almost kissed her. She'd looked at him the way he'd looked at her, he was sure of it. And now, she should have pulled away moments ago, instead she still clung to him, seeking comfort though her tears were long gone.

On some level, Natsu realised, Lucy had feelings for him. Maybe not as strong as his, but still it was there.  
What would happen if he told her how he felt, would she leave Eren?

Natsu needed to know.

Before he could voice his thoughts, he felt Lucy stir in his arms. Reluctantly, he let her pull away.

"Sorry Natsu," she said in a small, embarrassed voice, "you had to rescue me again."

"I told you I don't mind", Natsu replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"I know... but I feel bad for taking all my relationship problems out on you", she said.

"You still gonna get married?" he asked.

_Shoot_, he cursed silently, maybe that was too blunt.

Lucy laughed, making a choking sound as she did, "of course I am, I'm not going to break up with Eren over one little argument," she said smiling at him sadly, "relationships don't work like that."

"How do they work then?" Natsu asked, standing up in an attempt to mask his disappointment.

Lucy rose to her feet also, "with forgiveness and compromise", she said as she dusted off her skirt.

Suddenly Lucy froze.

"Um..." Lucy said as she looked at the window, "you came through the window didn't you," she said, not really a question. Of course he'd come through the window. Following that train of thought, something occurred to him.

"How did you get in Lucy? Do you still have a key?" Natsu asked.

"No, I had to give that back when I moved out", she said.

"Then how?-" Natsu began, but stopped when he realised, his fangs pulling into a grin.

"I don't know how you used to do it every day, I nearly fell twice", Lucy conceded.

Natsu couldn't stop himself from laughing, Lucy Heartfilia had broken into an apartment. _Her_ old apartment none the less.

"_Shh!_ Someone will hear you", she warned, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"But it's so funny!" Natsu said, bracing his hands on his knees as he shook with laughter.

After a second warning however, Natsu managed to control himself.

"I'm never doing that again", Lucy said.

"Then how are you gonna get down?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll sprout wings like happy and fly down before I climb. It was hard enough getting _in_", she complained.

Actually, now that Natsu thought about it, it was Happy who'd usually flown him up to her window. But even so, scaling the wooden terrace had never been a problem fro him. And getting down... well he was sturdy enough he'd jumped down a billion times without a scratch.

Natsu suddenly got and idea.

"Fine, I'll help you", he said holding out his hand as he propped a leg on the window sill.

"What?" she said stupidly.

Natsu repeated himself, "I'll help you down Lucy, so come on."

Lucy hesitated, "...Okay", she finally decided before stepping forward to take his hand.

Natsu grinned "Hold on", he said picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder without warning. Lucy let out a yelp as her feet left the floor.

"What do you mean hold on?" She pestered, "Natsu what are yo do- iiing!" the last of Lucy's complaints faded into a single startled shriek as Natsu jumped from the window. He landed safely on the street below, careful not to drop the alarmed stellar spirit mage in his arms.

After regaining her wit, Lucy battered her fists against his back "put me _down!_" she hissed.

Natsu let the angry blonde's feet touch the ground.

"That wasn't funny ya know", she said.

"It was a little", Natsu teased.

Lucy shook her head, but the smile on her face let him know he was forgiven.

"I should go home now", Lucy said, running a hand through her bangs.

Natsu felt his mood darken, suddenly remembering the problem at hand.

"He Lucy," He said making her look at him, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure", she said with a smile.

Natsu took a quick breath before speaking, "do you love him?" he asked, watching Lucy's eyes widen in confusion, "Eren, that is. Do you love him?" he added.

Lucy was quiet, her brown eyes wide as saucers as they looked up at him. Her mouth parting and closing like a fish, "y-yes!" she finally managed to stammer, "of course I do." Lucy seemed to gain her composure then, "I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't."

The words stung, more than he'd expected them to.  
"Alright, just checking", he said with a grin.

Lucy smiled awkwardly, not really buying his excuse. But not aware of his real motivations either.

"Okay, well... I'll see you later Natsu", she said finally before walking away.

"Sure thing Lucy", he said after her.

Natsu watched the shadows of the street long after Lucy had disappeared into them.

"So that's it then..." he said aloud to himself. Surprised by how hollow his voice sounded in the night air.

It really was too cruel. He'd finally realised how he felt about his best friend, and he'd have to let her go right away. It hurt, and Natsu felt a lump growing in his throat. He loved Lucy, but so what? Lucy had already moved on.  
Lucy loved Eren, and she was going to marry him the day after tomorrow.

Natsu would have to watch her walk down the middle of a church in less than two days time and give herself to another man.

Except he wouldn't, he couldn't.

If he went, he'd end up doing something stupid to make Lucy angry.  
Or worse, sad.

He needed time to move on as well. Time to get his head together. He wanted to be happy for her, but he felt like the only way that could be possible was if he kept his distance.

Natsu felt stupid.

He knew he wasn't losing Lucy, she was still his friend, he'd still be able to see her.

But Natsu felt like he was losing her. On some disastrous level. One he'd never be able to bridge.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair in frustration, Lucy's scent still clung to his clothes.

Life could be so unfair, Natsu laughed humourlessly.  
Lucy had been right in front of him. But for the first time since he'd know her, Lucy felt out of reach.

… … …

The guild was relatively quiet when Natsu returned. Most people had either passed out or gone home. The familiar smells of ale and magic hung in the air and Natsu closed his eyes.

He would miss it.

"Natsu," Makarov said making his way down the stairs, "I thought you'd gone home already."

Natsu turned to the short guild master of Fairy Tail, "Gramps," he said taking the flyer from his belt and unfolding it, "I'll take the job." 

* * *

_**Wow, it is one o'clock in the morning and I'm posting the next chapter :o phew**_  
_**Next one should be out tomorrow. This chapter was really sad to write, but the next one will probably be sadder :/**_  
_**It's turning out to be much more angst than planned, but I promise it will have a happy ending.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favourites, it means a lot xD **_

_**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd appreciate any thoughts you have about it in the reviews :) **_


	6. Chapter 6: Conflicting Emotions

**_Oh my gosh, finally I update _ _**  
**_Sorry guys, some things came up for class that needed top priority. _**  
**_Nothing much happens in this chapter, just a re-cap of Lucy's argument with Eren. Really just Lucy figuring out her emotions- hence the title. _**  
**_I should be updating again soon (hopefully) _**

**_anyway enjoy :)_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 6: Conflicting Emotions

Lucy took her time walking home.

So many thoughts bustled their way around her already chaotic mind that she considered sitting down in the middle of the street just to try and straighten them out. But that could wait until she got home and sorted things out with Eren first. Lucy frowned at the thought of her fiance, things had not been going well to say the least.

Lucy had woken up feeling exhausted, but her mind had managed to become less scattered.  
By the time she'd gotten dressed and packed her things, she had reached a decision.  
She wouldn't put herself in these types of situations with Natsu anymore. However, Lucy had realised something else during the trip. Capturing those bandits had felt good, right even. Lucy noted she had missed being a mage. Doing jobs, earning rewards, fighting alongside her spirits as they took down criminals. These were things she'd put to the side after settling down with Eren. When she got home, she'd tell him as much. She'd confess about Natsu as well, even though nothing happened. Lucy owed him the truth Eren loved her and he'd understand. And Lucy knew she'd never betray him like that again.

The entire morning was beyond awkward. Lucy had barely been able to look Natsu in the eye. She felt a little bad for not speaking to him directly. But every time she looked at him the events of the previous night came flooding back and she was filled with embarrassment and guilt. By the time they boarded the train and Natsu's motion sickness had gotten the better of him, it was pointless to talk anyway. So Lucy had chatted with Happy casually the rest of the trip. Trying to ignore the heaving dragon slayer as best she could.

When they reached Magnolia, Lucy headed straight home.  
Eren was glad to see her. Lucy smiled as he held her, there was something welcoming about Eren that she loved. It was that comfortable warmth that had drawn her to him in the first place.  
"I missed you honey," he said kissing the top of her head.  
Lucy hummed in agreement, "I have something to tell you", she said.

Eren smiled, pulling back to look at her, "let's go inside first", he said taking her hand.

Lucy dropped her things by the door and followed him into the kitchen, silent as he boiled the kettle and took two mugs from the cupboard.  
"Coffee?" He asked, not looking over his shoulder.  
"Sure", Lucy replied, her hands folded in her lap.

She'd made up her mind to tell him everything that was troubling her, but now that she was here... Lucy was suddenly nervous. _What if he leaves me? _She thought. Lucy shook her head.  
_Don't be silly_, she scolded herself, _Eren loves you, he wouldn't leave._

Lucy took a deep breath before speaking, "I wan't to start taking jobs again."  
There, she'd said it. Carefully, Lucy looked at Eren who'd stiffened a little at her words and still had his back turned to her. When he remained silent, Lucy continued.  
"I miss it..." she started, "The job we went on made me remember how much I love being a mage. Going on missions, earning rewards... I'd forgotten how much fun it was", she said. Lucy trained her eyes on her still silent fiance. He hesitated a moment after she'd finished before turning to face her, a tight smile on his lips.  
"I'm glad you had fun Lucy," he said, Lucy sensed the reluctance in his tone, "but we agreed that you'd stop taking reckless missions once we settled down."  
Lucy nodded, "I know but-"  
"I really don't want to discuss this Lucy",he cut her off.

Lucy felt a little bud of frustration prickle in her stomach, "well I want to discuss it," she said crossing her arms, "I know we agreed no more missions. But I'm a mage Eren, I used to take missions all the time."

"_Used_ to, Lucy. That was years ago when you depended on work you found at the guild," he argued, "now you have a respectable career, you're a published author, and my income covers everything else. You don't need to do odd jobs anymore," he finished taking her hands.

Lucy pouted and pulling them out of his grasp, "so being a mage isn't _'respectable'_, is that what you're saying?" she asked.  
Eren frowned, "running around Fiore like a vagabond isn't respectable, that's what I'm saying", he remarked.

Lucy felt anger pool in her chest, "I joined Fairy Tail because it was my dream to become a successful mage, not because I needed the money," she said, "magic isn't to be used like that, it needs to have a purpose."  
Eren shook his head, "I don't want to argue with you Lucy, it isn't important", he said turning away.  
Lucy's fists clenched at her sides, "it's important to me", she said in a low, steady voice.

Eren faced her again, Lucy continued, "magic is important to me Eren. Being a Fairy Tail Mage is important to me," she stated firmly, her hand moving instinctively to her belt, "my mother taught me how to use these keys. She taught me the importance of magic, it's one of the fondest memories I have of her..." Lucy trailed off tears threatening to fall, "using my magic to make people happy is what I love doing. And one day, I want to be able to share that with my own children, just like my mother did with me", Lucy finished.  
She chanced a look at Eren. He was staring at her, his eyes a mixture of concern and shock. Lucy waited for him to speak.

"Lucy..." he said eventually, his voice colder than expected, "I understand how you must feel, but I've seen the things that go on in your guild. Recklessness is all I can describe it as. I can't just stand by while you galavant through the country playing hero, risking your life- and if you honestly think I'd let our children touch something so dangerous as magic..." Eren trailed off, his eyes tightly closed.

Lucy felt her heart sink in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to scream, or cry but her tongue was heavy in her mouth and her face felt hot and useless.  
Lucy shook her head, so fiercely that a few stray tears were shaken loose. She ignored them as they ran down her cheeks. In moments she was out he door, she heard Eren calling after her, but she kept running.

She was half way to her destination when she stopped. Realising her feet were taking her to Fairy Tail. _I can't go there,_ she thought, _I can't face them like this._ They'd want to know what happened, and Lucy didn't have any words right now.  
And he'd be there, she remembered, now certain that she couldn't escape to the guild. She needed to be alone.  
But where do I go?

The building on Strawberry Street stood as it always had.  
Brick walls, a cute rose-shingled roof, and tall wooden beams that framed large windows. The familiar sight actually made her feel a little better. But only a little.  
What was she even doing there? She didn't live there anymore, was she seriously considering breaking in? Lucy shivered in the afternoon air. Yes, she was.

Getting up and through the window had been the hardest part, "how the hell did Natsu do this?" she hissed under her breath as she pulled herself up. When she reached the window she felt her heart drop for half a second as it occurred to her that the window might be locked. Luckily though, it budged after a few firm shoves on her part.

Once she was inside and the adrenaline of climbing was gone, Lucy felt the emotions of the fight slam into her all at once. She let herself slump against the wall, hot tears sprang from her eyes. It was darkening outside, but she hadn't really noticed. Not until he'd shown up.

She'd looked up, startled by a noise and seen him standing there.  
Lucy's first instinct was to yell at him for braking into her room, embarrassed to be caught crying like a child. The familiarity of the predicament made her want to cry harder.  
"Lucy?" his voice had been so cautious as he spoke her name. As if he were afraid he might scare her. He stepped closer and Lucy moved to wipe away her tears, but it was difficult.  
"Natsu, is that you?" she asked getting to her feet, trying to direct the attention from her weeping. The question felt stupid on her lips, of course it was him. She'd recognised his familiar silhouette even in the dimly lit room. "I- I didn't hear you come in..." she blubbered uselessly.

What was he doing there? He had no reason to be there. Right now when she wanted to cry, he couldn't be there all wary-eyed and concerned. Didn't he know she was trying to keep herself together? If he didn't leave her be Lucy would break, she just knew it.  
Lucy willed him to let her alone. In her mind she begged for Virgo to open a hole in the earth and swallow her up before she fell apart in front of him. She was already so close.

"Luce..."  
That was it, the affectionate use of her nickname, the softness in his voice, these pricked at her facade and severed the last of her resolve. Lucy crumbled, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her body felt heavy and limp, she wanted to sink to the floor again and curl up like a child. She vaguely heard a shuffle from where Natsu stood watching her before his arms enveloped her shoulders. Lucy felt herself tense at the sudden contact, but it wasn't long before her body softened. A distant voice in her mind warned her against it, but Natsu was warm and solid, and secure. Lucy melted, barely even aware of his embrace, but comforted by the warmth and refuge it supplied.  
When her tears seemed to run dry, she pulled herself free.

When her crying stopped, Natsu began to ask questions, as she'd known he would.  
But to Lucy's surprise, when she told him she didn't want to discuss it, he complied. It was so unlike him, she supposed he'd grown up a little in the past two years. Or perhaps he could just tell she meant it.

He was silent for a long time. Lucy was trying to put thoughts together, but nothing was working. She could already feel the hurt coming back. She sucked in a small breath, hoping Natsu didn't notice. She assumed he did though, dragon slayer hearing and all.  
When Natsu broke the silence, she knew she was right, "geez Luce, you haven't changed at all ya know that?" He said surprising her with his tone, "you're still a weirdo who tries to hide your tears."

The comment made her heart constrict a little. Maybe she should have been a little annoyed, being called a weirdo. But his eyes had been so soft when he'd said it that she could tell he'd meant it affectionately. It warmed her a little, in a sad way, "sorry, I guess I am a bit of a weirdo huh?" she said. She wasn't really apologising for being weird. But she felt guilty for wanting him to leave earlier. No matter what feelings still lingered, Natsu was her friend. It wasn't his fault that she was so confused. She realised she'd nearly made a huge mistake in trying to push him away. He was here only because he cared about her, because he hated seeing her upset. She'd been stupid to reject those feelings because they stirred something in her from long ago. Natsu was her best friend, she could learn to love him like one in time. She was happier with him in her life.

"You are pretty weird," Natsu said, his trademark grin on his face, "but you're not alone, you're part of a whole guild full of weirdo's", he said, "though you're definitely the weirdest," he said nudging her playfully.  
Lucy felt herself smile in return. They bantered back and forth like that for a while, and then she hugged him. It was spontaneous, without thought, and as simple as breathing when she wrapped her arms around his neck. For the first time in years she felt a little more at peace with herself. Her best friend was finally home and cheering her up. Lucy smiled, "It's good to have my best friend back," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I really missed you Natsu."

She smiled again as she felt his arms close around her and heard him whisper into her hair that he'd missed her too.

Lucy felt safe, like everything was going to be okay. Her mind quieted and her breathing steadied. Natsu had always felt like home to her. Once upon a time she'd imagined being his home too. But this was enough for her, she wouldn't take his friendship for granted just because she'd wanted more. Even if it was only as a close friend, he still loved her. Lucy wasn't about to forget that.  
His arms tightened around her and she realised the hug had lasted longer than she'd planned. He probably thought she was still upset and, being the one who initiated the hug, was waiting for her to end it.  
So she'd pulled away and muttered something else to assure him she was okay.

Lucy stopped walking, now only a few blocks from her house.  
She could see the windows alight in the darkness, her brow knit as she spied Eren's figure pass by them a few times. He was probably worried about her.

_"Do you love him?"_ Natsu's question echoed in her mind. What a strange thing for him to ask.  
What was stranger was her answer though... Lucy frowned walking towards their house. Of course she loved Eren. He might have said some things he didn't mean, but arguing was a part of being in a relationship. Lucy knew he could also be kind and thoughtful. He was a good man and he cared for her, that's why she was marrying him. So, why had she hesitated when Natsu asked her?

The door opened before she even knocked.  
Eren stood in the doorway, eyes looking tiredly at her and filled with concern. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling her close. Lucy closed her eyes, "I'm sorry too."  
Eren brought her inside and took her hands, "I can't promise to like you doing jobs..." he started, Lucy almost interjected but he silenced her, "but, I suppose I really can't stop you." There was still apprehension in his eyes, but Lucy could tell he was trying.  
"I won't take any dangerous ones, just easy jobs that aren't too far from home. I just need an excuse to exercise my magic", she said smiling softly.  
Eren nodded slowly, testing the compromise in his mind. He looked at her, "alright", he finally said. Lucy's smile widened, "I hate fighting with you", she said.  
Eren smiled down at her, his arms encircling her waist, "me too honey."

They walked to the sitting room and settled on the couch.  
"So we're good?" he asked, turning to face her.  
Lucy smiled and leant her head against his shoulder, "we're good."  
Eren leaned in and kissed her, softly on the lips. Lucy returned it just as sweetly, kissing Eren always felt nice. He was gentle with her and he tasted like mint.

The kiss soon deepened and Lucy felt his hands move to her waist. Her arms circled his neck as he pulled her closer. Lucy hummed into his lips and slowly let him lower her onto her back. A glint of surprise sparked in her chest as his hand moved up her thigh, drawing dangerously close to her intimate places.

"mmph... Eren," she said breaking the kiss, "wait."  
Eren pulled back, a slightly dejected sigh escaping his lips. He sat up, straightening his shirt, "I know, I know, not yet", he said.  
Lucy sat up and smoothed her hair with one hand, fixing her skirt with the other, "I just... I want to wait till we're married," she said timidly. Eren nodded "I know, we both agreed to it didn't we?"  
Lucy's gaze drifted to her hands, "you're not angry?" she asked.  
Eren sent her a small smile, "of course not honey," he said taking her hands and pulling her close, "I waited a year and a half, what's another day?" he mumbled into her hair. Lucy smiled, leaning into his embrace.

That's right, Lucy remembered, she was getting married.

The couple lay together on the couch, comfortable and quiet.

Lucy let her troubles drift away, her mind settling for sleep. Eren's arm as draped around her waist and Lucy's back pressed against his chest. This is nice, she thought. Her eyes drifting closed.

_Although,_ the last of her consciousness purred before sleep overcame her, _I'm a little cold_

… … …

The morning was crisp and bright when Lucy awoke. All the stress from the previous night had melted away and she felt refreshed and ready for the day.  
_I have a few more things to organise, but other than that the wedding plans were wrapped up weeks ago,_ Lucy thought to herself as she stretched.

Everything was sorted, Erza, Juvia, Mira, and Wendy would be the brides maids. Levy the maid of honour, and Asuka the little flower girl. And, since her parents were no longer around, Lucy had asked Capricorn to give her away.

The dress was perfect, the cake would be made by Mira, the music was selected, the church was already decorated, and the seating plan assigned. All she needed to take care of was a few last minute check-ups with her maid of honour, and then it would be smooth sailing until the wedding. Well, that was the idea anyway.

Lucy was deep in thought when Eren walked into the room, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. She didn't notice him till he pecked her good morning on the cheek.  
"Excited?" he asked.  
Lucy smiled, "of course, I'll be staying at Levy's tonight, batchelorette party and all", she said. Against her better judgement, she'd let Erza plan it. To make up for choosing Levy to be maid of honour over her. Lucy knew she didn't mind, but still she'd felt bad. So she'd allowed the scarlet-haired requip mage to plan her last night before marriage. Despite the terrors this proposed, Lucy was actually looking forward to it.

"Ah, yes, I'll be going out with some guys from work", Eren said taking a sip of his coffee, "nothing fancy though, I think I'll turn in early."  
Lucy laughed, "you should let Gray and the boys take you out, have some fun."  
Eren shook his head, "I know the type of fun you're thinking of. Thanks, but I want to live to see my wedding day", he chuckled.

… … …

Fairy Tail as always, was a welcome sight. Lucy had left Eren shortly after breakfast, kissing him on the cheek and saying a quick goodbye. It hadn't really hit her till she was half way to the guild, that the next time they saw each other she'd be wearing white and walking down the middle of a church. It all the sudden seemed surreal, _I'm getting married,_ she thought.

The guild was boisterous and vibrant as usual, mages fighting, laughing, flirting, and drinking. The small, familiar sense of belonging crept into Lucy's chest and she welcomed it. She really needed to come her more often.  
"Lucy!" Mira called from the bar.  
Lucy smiled and walked over to her, "morning Mira, have you seen Levy?" she asked.

Mira shook her head, "not yet, but she should be here soon."  
Lucy nodded and smiled gratefully, "alright, well I'll wait here for her then."

Lucy couldn't help but notice the scrutinising look the white-haired barmaid gave her. Mira seemed to be searching for the answer to a silent question as she considered the brown-eyed girl.  
Eventually, finding nothing in her appearance to satisfy her curiosity, she voiced her thoughts.  
"Are... you okay Lucy?" Mira asked tentatively.  
Lucy frowned, "of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, slightly confused.  
"Well, I just thought you'd be upset..." she said.  
Lucy's confusion grew, "upset? No, I mean it'll be a big change but it's not like I haven't had time to prepare."

Mira's blue eyes widened, "you mean he's been planning it that along?" she asked.

Lucy arched an eyebrow at the slender take-over mage, "I should hope so, we've been planning this for months now", Lucy said.

Something in Mira-Jane's eyes seemed to spark and her mouth formed a little 'o'.  
"Oh... OH! Lucy I don't think we're talking about the same thing", she said suddenly.  
"I was talking about the wedding, what were you talking about", Lucy said, worry suddenly pooling in her chest. What was Mira going on about?  
Mira shook her head, "I was talking about Natsu leaving again" she said.

Lucy felt her heart drop, "what?" she breathed.  
Mira's eyes widened again, her hands crossing over her mouth, "I'm sorry Lucy, I thought for sure you knew," she said, "he came in last night and accepted a mission from the second floor", she explained.  
Lucy's tongue was dry in her throat, an S-Class mission so quickly and without even telling her? He'd only just gotten back for crying out loud.

"Why would you assume I knew?" she asked, eyeing the white-haired mage. Something just wasn't adding up and Lucy couldn't wrap her mind around what it was.

Mira looked flustered, "I thought it was odd," she started, "he was his usual self when he left the guild earlier that night. Then suddenly he returned late, when most people had already gone home and asked Master to give him an S-Class mission. A difficult one too..." Mira trailed off, her eyes focused on a glass she dried in her hands, "I was worried something had happened, So I asked where he'd been," Mira looked back at Lucy then, her blue eyes intense, "he said he'd been with you, and that's all he would tell me before he left..." Mira's eyes narrowed worriedly on the confused blonde, "Lucy, did something happen last night?"

Lucy blinked wildly, her mind clawing desperately for any clue to what the take-over mage was talking about. Last night? Yes she'd seen Natsu. He'd found her after her fight with Eren, he'd comforted her as she cried and made her laugh when she was upset. But Lucy couldn't fathom why any of these things would warrant him to take an S-Class job immediately after.

"N-nothing," Lucy stuttered unsure, "I mean he came over and... we talked and stuff, but I don't understand why he'd..." she trailed off, words failing her. This was too much, why couldn't things just go smoothly for once?

Mira pursed her lips in thought, "are you sure he didn't seem off to you? Did he say anything about the job- anything at all?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head, "no, he just said..." Lucy lost her train of thought, something was occurring to her. Last night, Natsu had acted a little strange. The scene came back vividly in her mind.

Natsu, his smile soft and his voice serious. More serious than she's used to him being.

"Do you love him?" Lucy takes a sharp breath, wheels beginning to turn in her head.

"Eren, that is. Do you love him?" Lucy had sensed the slightest hint of worry in his eyes, and something else she hadn't fully recognised. But that was just too strange. Natsu couldn't have meant it like that. He's asked her a simple question, that was all. A strange question given the rosy haired man's usual conversation, but simple none the less. Unless...  
Abruptly, Lucy brought a hand to her mouth.  
"I have to go," she said to the worried bar tender dismissively. Her feet moving of their own accord.

Natsu had asked her a simple question. Unless it wasn't a simple question. Unless it had meant something different.

It was too much to hope for. It was too frightening to realise she hoped for it in the first place. Lucy cursed her heart for betraying her. She'd told herself to give up years ago, but the little sprout of hope bloomed in her heart even now just to spite her. Lucy cursed under her breath.  
She still remembered the way to his house. Her blood had reached an insatiable thrum as the rustic little shack came into view. This confusion had gone on long enough, Lucy wanted answers.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon! _**  
**_Please review :D _**


End file.
